Il est mort le soleil!
by mambanoir
Summary: Draco s'est donné la mort, Harry crie son chagrin, il sait que c'est de sa faute, seul devant sa tombe il se souvient.....
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

**-**

Voilà c'était finit !

L'enterrement avait eut lieu et il était de retour chez lui.

Harry Potter eut envie d'hurler et serra les poings avec tellement de force que ses phalanges émirent un craquement.

Pourtant durant toute la cérémonie il avait gardé les yeux secs et la tête haute, emmuré dans un silence que rien n'avait pu rompre.

Sa douleur il était incapable de l'extérioriser devant tous ces gens dont il sentait les regards peser sur lui.

Quand tout avait été finit Ron et Blaise l'avait prit chacun par un bras et l'avait ramené chez lui.

Il s'était laissé faire sans protester, il n'était plus qu'un automate muré dans son chagrin silencieux.

Maintenant il se trouvait dans sa chambre, à l'étage, mais il savait que tous ses amis étaient réunis en bas, il pouvait arriver à entendre les échos de leurs voix par moment.

Ils étaient là pour veiller sur lui et il avait dû piquer une colère froide pour qu'enfin ils le laisse seul.

-

Il n'avait qu'une idée, retourner sur cette tombe.

-

La nuit était tombée quand il quitta furtivement la maison et quelques minutes plus tard il se trouvait à l'endroit où reposait celui qu'il aimait.

Enfin seul avec lui.

-

Là il se laissa tomber à genoux, des larmes brûlantes inondant ses joues, et une douleur fulgurante le traversa de part en part, le faisant s'abattre face contre terre.

Il avait tué son soleil, sa source de chaleur, il l'avait fait souffrir, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de comprendre à temps qu'il l'aimait.

Il se mit à geindre et à gémir, ses ongles griffant la terre molle.

« Rendez-le moi…….je vous en prie…..il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime……je vous en prie…… je vous en prie…….il faut qu'il revienne….

C'était si atroce de savoir que c'était trop tard.

Maintenant grâce à la lettre qu'il avait laissé il comprenait pourquoi ses yeux gris s'étaient progressivement éteints, pourquoi il était devenu de plus en plus silencieux.

Sa voix il ne l'entendrait plus, ses yeux il ne les verrait plus.

Il l'avait tué petit à petit et n'avait rien vu.

Draco l'avait aimé plus que la vie et lui n'avait rien comprit.

« Pardon mon amour, pardon............j'ai été tellement stupide, mais tu le savais toi que j'ai toujours été stupide......alors pourquoi tu es partit?......reviens s'il te plait......pardon....

Aucun son, aucun bruit ne fit écho à sa supplique et il eut l'impression que son âme même se déchirait, il se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots comme un enfant.

Il était là-dessous son amour et subitement il n'eut plus qu'une envie, le voir, le toucher encore une fois.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être loin de lui alors qu'il était si proche.

Obnibulé par cette idée il se mit à creuser, s'arrachant la peau des doigts sans rien ressentir.

« Pas sans moi Draco……pas sans moi ! répétait-il entre ses dents.

Il se redressa sur les genoux d'un air farouche et continua de creuser.

Il pleurait sans arrêt et pendant qu'il s'acharnait avec détermination, les souvenirs envahirent son esprit..……

-

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous!**

**Suite à une demande de Fleur de lisse qui me demandait d'écrire un drame j'ai eut l'idée de ce prologue.**

**Etant donné que je suis plutôt une habituée des happy ends j'attends vos avis pour savoir si je dois continuer et écrire la fic ou pas.**

**Dans le cas où vous voudriez la suite je la posterais une fois terminée « Descendance ».**

**Bisous, mamba!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**Poudlard, lors de la fête donnée pour le troisième anniversaire de la fin de la guerre.**

**-**

Fuyant la chaleur et la foule qui se pressait dans la grand-salle, Harry Potter se dirigea à pas lents vers le lac.

Ce genre de réjouissance ne l'amusait guère et qu'on le traite en héros le laissait froid et indifférent.

D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir tout le laissait froid et indifférent, il était toujours très entouré et pourtant il se sentait seul, les amants se succédaient dans son lit sans que jamais son cœur ne batte plus fort, c'était juste un sport, un entretient physique.

Rien dans la vie ne le touchait plus vraiment, il la traversait sans jamais s'arrêter à quoi que ce soit.

Quelques fois il avait l'impression que cette guerre, et surtout son dernier combat contre Voldemort, lui avait retiré une part de lui-même, il ne savait même plus pleurer.

« Ou alors j'ai simplement vieillit ! se dit-il dans un soupir……je ne vois plus les choses de la même façon et j'ai besoin de plus, de beaucoup plus même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait la sensation de tout regarder avec détachement, comme de loin, sans jamais parvenir à s'investir, sans intérêt.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et fronça les sourcils en apercevant une silhouette qui se tenait immobile au bord de l'eau, le regard semblant perdu sur le lac.

Il faisait nuit mais il la reconnut immédiatement grâce à sa chevelure unique qui brillait doucement sous le clair de lune.  
Harry se dit que l'éclat de l'astre de la nuit s'accordait parfaitement bien avec ce blond presque blanc.

Puis un sourire carnassier retroussa ses lèvres, une petite joute verbale avec Draco Malfoy le ravissait d'avance.

Son vieil ennemi, qui ne l'était plus vraiment depuis longtemps, lui échauffait toujours les sangs, c'était l'une des dernières choses encore capable de le faire sortir de son indifférence.

A vrai dire ce n'était plus de réelles disputes mais plutôt une espèce de tradition ou de jeu qui s'était instaurée entre eux et en général Draco ne le décevait pas.

-

Sans bruit il se rapprocha de lui.

« Un bain te tente Malfoy ?

Ce dernier perdu dans ses pensées ne l'avait pas entendu venir et il sursauta tout en se retournant d'un bloc.

En voyant le brun il poussa un profond soupir intérieur, il était la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulut voir, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque.

« Non ! répondit-il simplement.

« Non ? s'étonna Harry……c'est tout ? Pas de réponse ironique ?......qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malfoy, tu vieillis toi aussi ?

« Peut-être bien ! marmonna le blond d'un ton qui fit qu'Harry le détailla plus attentivement.

Il était toujours aussi beau, ça y avait rien à dire là-dessus, mais il lui trouva un air étrangement abattu, comme s'il avait perdu toute sa morgue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? l'interrogea-t-il.

« Tu peux pas me foutre la paix Potter ? s'énerva subitement Draco……je t'en pose moi des questions ?

« C'était par simple politesse ! rétorqua le brun qui en profita pour le titiller……tu me fais pitié avec ton air de chien battu c'est tout.

Un éclat furieux passa rapidement dans le regard gris, puis un autre prit sa place qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps d'étudier. Le blond se détourna vers le lac.

« Écoutes, je n'ai aucune envie de m'amuser avec toi, alors trouves-toi un autre défouloir et laisse-moi tranquille, va retrouver tout tes toutous qui tirent une langue de trois mètres en te regardant

C'était dit d'un ton calme et le fait que Draco l'ignore agaça prodigieusement le brun.

Il se rapprocha de lui et le saisit par le bras pour le tourner vers lui.

« Eh bien moi j'ai envie de jouer avec toi et avec personne d'autre ! répliqua-t-il en le toisant, provoquant.

À ce moment-là il ne comprit rien à ce qui suivit.

Il ne vit qu'une expression désespérée passer sur le visage et dans le regard du blond et il se retrouva avec sa bouche collée à la sienne.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard ils échangeaient un baiser furieux avant de s'écarter brusquement et de se fixer, l'air aussi stupéfait l'un que l'autre.

Puis d'un coup Draco prit la fuite à toutes jambes.

Harry resta sur place, n'en revenant toujours pas, songeur il se toucha lentement les lèvres du bout des doigts et le premier moment de surprise passée, il sourit.

Le blond n'était pas insensible à son charme ? Ça c'était une nouvelle.

Cette idée le mit de bonne humeur et tout en retournant vers le château d'un pas guilleret il décida qu'il allait en faire son amant.

Cela faisait longtemps que l'idée de mettre quelqu'un dans son lit ne l'avait autant motivé.

Ce soir-là il ne revit pas Draco mais cela ne le gêna pas, il était sûr de lui, sûr qu'il ne lui résisterait pas et avait décidé d'aller le chercher jusque sur son propre terrain.

-

Ce qu'il fit le lendemain même en se disant qu'il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud, proverbe Moldu très vrai.

Il se rendit donc au manoir en milieu de matinée et un elfe le fit entrer dans un salon où Draco était en train de déjeuner assis à une petite table ronde.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ici Potter ? demanda immédiatement ce dernier.

« Oui ! fit Harry tout sourire……je veux une explication pour le baiser d'hier.

À ces mots Draco se raidit mais extérieurement il n'en parut rien.

« Un simple égarement dans le feu du moment ! répondit-il avec un geste négligent des épaules……tu vas pas en faire un flan non ?

« Si ! rétorqua le brun en s'arrêtant face à lui.

Un peu déstabilisé par son ton ferme et l'assurance qu'il affichait, Draco mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? s'exclama-t-il finalement……que je m'excuse ?.....que je te dise que je suis désolé ?

« Non parce que tu ne t'excuses jamais et tu n'es jamais désolé ! fit Harry posément qui se tu un instant et sourit de nouveau avant de reprendre……je veux que tu sois mon amant.

Draco qui venait de prendre une gorgée de thé eut un hoquet de surprise et s'étrangla, se mettant à tousser.

Le brun contourna vivement la table pour venir lui tapoter le dos.

« On dirait que ma proposition te fais de l'effet ! plaisanta-t-il.

« Dégages de chez moi Potter ! s'indigna le blond en bondissant sur ses pieds et en reculant……c'est non.

Pas perturbé Harry plongea son regard dans le sien tout en se rapprochant de lui.

« T'es sûr ? demanda-t-il d'une voix insidieuse.

« Absolument ! rétorqua le blond, sourcils froncés……dehors !

Mais au lieu d'obéir le brun le saisit brutalement par la taille et l'attira à lui, torse contre torse.

À le voir Harry ne pouvait le deviner mais à son contact Draco perdit complètement pied et tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour protester resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Il était amoureux lui, amoureux comme jamais il n'aurait crû qu'il était possible de l'être, et depuis trois ans qu'il en avait prit conscience il n'avait fait que dépérir intérieurement.

'Mourir d'amour' autrefois il jugeait cette phrase totalement absurde et ridicule, maintenant il savait que c'était tout à fait possible, et il était devenu si fragile émotionnellement qu'il était entièrement à la merci du brun, au moindre de ses contacts il était perdu.

Il savait pourtant que céder était la pire des choses, comme tout le monde il était au courant des frasques d'Harry, de son insensibilité pour tout et en particuliers envers tous ses amants qui défilaient, ce qui lui brisait d'ailleurs à chaque fois un peu plus le cœur, mais en même temps comment s'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être avec lui il serait différent ?

Après tout il n'était guère mieux lui avant, avant que cet amour se plante en lui et le change totalement.

Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en être de même pour lui ?

Peut-être finirait-il par l'aimer et regagnerait-il cette partie de lui-même que la guerre semblait lui avoir prit ?

« T'es sûr ? souffla le brun une nouvelle fois, sa bouche contre la sienne…..tu n'as pas envie de ton plus vieil ennemi ?.....moi oui.

Comment résister ?

Harry qui sentit que c'était gagné s'empara de ses lèvres.

Draco ferma les yeux et passa les bras autour de son cou, vaincu.

-

Harry ne quitta le manoir qu'en fin de matinée et d'humeur joyeuse.

Il venait de s'offrir Draco Malfoy!

Cette petite phrase tournoyait sans cesse dans sa tête, il avait encore du mal à y croire.

Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver un jour au lit avec lui.

Moment qu'il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'ailleurs.

Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son égo satisfait d'avoir le grand et fier Malfoy dans les bras, ou bien si c'était parce qu'il était un amant hors pair, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais autant prit de plaisir en faisant l'amour.

En règle générale c'était plutôt assez banal, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il changeait si souvent d'amant.

Ils avaient parlé aussi, de tout et de rien, et Draco l'avait fait rire aux éclats à plusieurs reprises, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait un humour franchement décapant et divertissant, surtout quand on en était pas la cible.

Ils avaient prévus de se revoir le lendemain et Harry entra chez lui en sifflotant.

-

**Et voilà c'est partit pour le drame, ça me fait mal au coeur d'en tuer un lol.**

**Vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez?**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Comme je suis en vacances je poste un peu plus vite, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas lol!**

**Et je remercie vif d'or pour la correction!**

**-**

Ron, qui partageait la maison d'Harry et se trouvait au salon, le regarda entrer avec étonnement.

« Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux aujourd'hui ! fit-il en souriant......qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

« J'ai un amant ! annonça Harry en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Le rouquin haussa des sourcils perplexes.

« Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel ça, tu as toujours des amants ! répliqua-t-il…..et en général tu n'en parle même pas, ils passent tellement vite que tu n'en as pas le temps....de vrais courants d'air.

« Ah oui mais là c'est différent.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si différent des autres celui-là ?

« C'est Draco Malfoy !

Ron s'immobilisa complètement et le regarda fixement en ouvrant de grands yeux effarés.

« T'as pas fais ça ? s'écria-t-il.

« Ben si, pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry…..je comprend que ça te surprenne mais……..

« Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? le coupa durement le rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? rétorqua le brun sans comprendre.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit Ron à sa place……il y a si longtemps que tu n'en as plus pour personne que tu ne sais même plus ce que ce mot signifie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ? s'énerva Harry devant la réaction plus qu'étrange de son ami.

« Rien ! rétorqua sèchement le rouquin en se levant…..je vais prendre une douche.

-

Debout devant la fenêtre du salon, Draco observait la nuit qui tombait lentement tout en réfléchissant.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour donner à Harry l'envie de revenir et apparemment il avait réussit.

Il aurait dû se sentir satisfait et pourtant il ne l'était pas.

Il se passa la langue sur sa lèvre douloureuse.

Au plus fort de leurs ébats il avait dû se la mordre fortement pour ne pas lui crier son amour.

Il pensait qu'un toutou de plus à ses pieds avait plus de chance de faire fuir le brun que de l'inciter à revenir.

Il avait très bien comprit que ce qui intéressait Harry c'était d'avoir le Malfoy qu'il croyait connaître, le prince des Serpentard tel qu'il était à l'époque de Poudlard, fier, arrogant et dénué de sentiments.

Draco soupira et posa avec lassitude son front contre la vitre.

Il n'avait absolument plus rien en commun avec ce Draco-là, et c'était même effrayant quand il y pensait, se rendre compte à quel point l'amour l'avait changé lui donnait le vertige.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça lui arrive à lui? Était-il maudit?

Il avait pourtant tenté de lutter pour l'oublier, mais rien n'y avait fait, c'était pire qu'un cancer, ça le dévorait depuis le premier moment.

Lui qui se croyait fort et au-dessus de tout n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et n'avait conservé que juste assez de fierté pour résister depuis trois ans à l'envie, quelques fois quasi irrésistible, d'aller se jeter aux genoux d'Harry pour mendier son amour, pour le supplier de l'aimer.

Son cœur si malmené depuis longtemps se mit à battre de façon désordonnée dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il repensait à un moment précis de la journée.

C'était longtemps après avoir amené le brun dans sa chambre.

Allongés côte à côte dans le lit, ils s'étaient mis à discuter avec une facilité à laquelle Draco ne s'était pas attendue, et suite à une de ses remarques piquantes Harry avait éclaté de rire.

À ce moment-là Draco en avait presque eu le souffle coupé tellement il l'avait trouvé beau, ce n'était pas seulement une question de physique, non, c'était beaucoup plus que ça et il avait littéralement fondu d'amour.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il s'était rapproché et avait doucement posé la tête sur l'épaule du brun, enfouissant le nez au creux de son cou, à la recherche d'un peu de tendresse.

Là Harry lui avait lentement caressé les cheveux sans rien dire et brusquement Draco avait eu envie de pleurer, Il avait désiré avec une telle force l'entendre lui chuchoter un 'je t'aime' à l'oreille qu'il avait sentit son cœur se tordre sous l'effet d'une douleur à peine tolérable.

-

Draco frappa d'un poing rageur et désespéré contre le carreau.

La douleur de ce manque il la ressentait encore avec la même force et cette fois, étant seul, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes tandis qu'il s'affaissait lentement jusqu'au sol.

« Par Merlin comment est-ce possible de souffrir autant ? murmura-t-il dans un sanglot……pourquoi l'amour fait-il aussi mal ?......faîtes que ça s'arrête……s'il vous plait accordez-moi l'amour d'Harry, que je cesse enfin de souffrir…….ou alors arrachez-moi cet amour du cœur, autrement j'en mourrai……je n'en peux plus……je vous en supplie….

« Draco ?

Au son de la voix, le blond leva un visage torturé et baigné de larmes vers celui qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce et qui se précipita pour venir s'accroupir près de lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

Draco s'y blottit et y déversa sa peine tandis que son ami le berçait en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

Le blond parvint à se reprendre au bout d'un long moment et il s'écarta pour regarder son ami.

« Je suis content que tu sois là…..merci !

« Je me doutais que tu n'irais pas bien.

Draco eut un petit rire sans joie.

« C'est si souvent le cas que tu risque guère de te tromper.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et le blond le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le canapé sur lequel ils s'assirent.

« Tu veux un verre avant que je te raconte ?

« Volontiers.

-

Blaise buvait tranquillement un verre accoudé au comptoir du pub, qui faisait aussi boîte de nuit plus tard dans la soirée, quand il vit surgir Harry qui s'installa près de lui et commanda un whisky.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, cette boîte qui se situait à l'extérieur de Londres était très fréquentée par les sorciers, et ils s'y étaient souvent croisés.

Harry et lui n'avaient jamais été très proches mais à l'occasion il leur arrivait d'échanger quelques mots.

« Alors Zabini on est à la recherche d'une compagnie pour la nuit ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Non, figures-toi que je réfléchis au meilleurs moyen de récupérer l'homme que j'aime.

« Un Serpentard amoureux ? se moqua Harry……c'est possible ça ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je pourrais même t'étonner en t'expliquant à quel point ils sont capable d'aimer.

Le brun se mit à rire.

« Vas-y étonnes-moi.

« J'ai pas envie de me donner cette peine ! rétorqua le Serpentard……mais et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu cherches un nouvel amant ?

Harry avala une gorgée de whisky avant de répondre avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Non, la place est prise depuis aujourd'hui.

« Et qui a eu ce grand honneur ? ironisa Blaise.

Le sourire d'Harry s'épanouit.

« Ton pote Malfoy.

Le Serpentard en resta coi quelques secondes, les yeux arrondis.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? finit-il par dire.

« Pas du tout ! rétorqua le brun avec un amusement visible……tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander.

« C'est ce que je vais faire dès que j'aurai fini mon verre.

Harry le regarda plus sérieusement.

« C'est bizarre ! fit-il d'un ton songeur……ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire et Ron a réagit de la même façon……qu'est-ce qui vous contrarie là-dedans ?.....je conçois que ce soit plutôt inattendu, après tout on a jamais eu la moindre attirance l'un pour l'autre, mais quand même !

« Pas d'attirance?....parles pour toi ! pensa le Serpentard qui ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Devant son silence Harry réitéra sa question.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange là-dedans ?

« Pour Ron je suppose que c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais apprécié Draco ! se décida à répondre Blaise qui se tut pour vider son verre d'un trait et le posa d'un geste sec sur le comptoir avant de reprendre :

« Pour moi c'est parce que je n'aime pas ce que tu es devenu et que je pense que tu ne peux que lui faire du mal.

« Faire du mal au prince des Serpentard ? s'esclaffa Harry……elle est bien bonne celle-là, où es-tu allé pêcher une idée pareille ?

Il cessa de rire devant le regard coléreux que lui renvoya Blaise qui se retint de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure en pensant à la souffrance dans laquelle vivait son ami depuis si longtemps, victime d'un amour si absolu qu'il en oubliait de vivre.

« Écoutes ! fit calmement le brun……on ne fait que coucher ensemble d'accord ? Il est comme moi, il ne met jamais de sentiment dans ses aventures, alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui faire du mal.

« Ses aventures ? s'esclaffa Blaise à son tour en secoua lentement la tête, il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait vu Draco avec un petit-ami……il vaut mieux que je m'en aille avant de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas.

Sur ce il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir vers lui.

« Au fait l'homme que j'aime c'est ton pote Weasley……au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

Ceci dit, il s'éloigna pour de bon, laissant un Harry les yeux aussi ronds que des billes.

-

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

« Il commence à se faire tard ! fit Ron……il va falloir que j'y aille.

« « Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux ! proposa Draco.......il te suffira de partir avant l'arrivée d'Harry.

Le rouquin sourit.

« Tu te rends compte de la surprise des gens si ils nous voyaient comme ça? fit-il avec amusement…..ça les laisserait sur le cul.

« Draco Malfoy et Ronald Weasley ami ! rigola le blond......c'est sûr qu'ils n'en reviendraient pas.

« Et pourtant ! pensa le rouquin qui se souvint de quelle façon leur surprenante amitié avait commencée.

-

Durant les derniers mois de la guerre, Ron qui se sentait un peu ésseulé, Harry étant très prit il n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer et Hermione étant toujours dans ses livres, avait entamé une liaison avec Blaise avec qui il s'était rapproché depuis son changement de camp.

Cette liaison, qu'ils avaient tenue secrète, le Serpentard y avait mit un terme au bout de trois mois à peine.

Comme raison il avait évoqué la guerre et son stress mais surtout leur jeunesse, d'après lui ils n'étaient pas en âge d'envisager une relation sérieuse et à long terme et donc il valait mieux qu'ils cessent de se voir.

Ce jour-là Ron l'avait écouté en silence, le cœur en lambeaux et tête baissée pour cacher ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Lui ne se trouvait pas trop jeune, il était amoureux c'est tout.

Mais il n'avait pas tenté de retenir Blaise en le lui avouant, à quoi bon essayer de retenir quelqu'un qui n'a pas de sentiment pour vous ?

Une fois seul et n'ayant personne à qui se confier il s'était réfugié dans la roseraie pour verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il y était entré en courant et là il avait percuté de plein fouet Draco qui venait en sens inverse.

Très surpris ils s'étaient fait face, prêts à se hurler dessus, puis s'apercevant qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état, visages baignés de larmes et l'air défait, ils s'étaient dévisagés en silence, sidérés.

Du coup ils en avaient même oubliés de s'insulter.

Puis brusquement ils étaient partis en courant chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain Ron qui avait difficilement supporté de voir Blaise rire avec d'autres durant toute la journée, s'était précipité une nouvelle fois dans la roseraie dés la fin des cours pour y fondre en larmes.

Il s'était jeté dans un coin sans s'apercevoir que l'endroit était déjà occupé et il ne le réalisa qu'au bout de quelques secondes dans un sursaut de surprise.

Draco Malfoy était assit à deux pas de lui.

Aussi étonnés et gênés l'un que l'autre ils s'étaient de nouveau dévisagés en silence, guère plus en forme que la veille.

« C'est……c'est à cause de Blaise ! avait bafouillé Ron, qui s'était demandé avec un temps de retard pourquoi il avait dit ça, après tout il n'avait aucune explication à lui donner

« Je sais ! avait simplement répondu Draco, sans aucune ironie ou moquerie, il avait juste émit un fait.

Le rouquin ne comprit jamais ce qui lui passa par la tête à ce moment-là, peut-être était-ce dû à la tristesse qu'il voyait dans les yeux gris, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crû y lire, ou peut-être au fait qu'il venait de dire qu'il savait et que lui avait un réel besoin de sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais brusquement il s'était mit à tout lui débiter.

Le blond l'avait écouté en silence, le regard rivé sur lui.

Quand il avait eut terminé Ron s'était sentit gêné mais en même temps un peu soulagé.

« Tu ne diras rien à personne n'est-ce pas ? avait-il demandé mal à l'aise.

« Non ! avait laconiquement répondu Draco qui s'était levé et était partit sans un mot de plus.

-

Le lendemain durant le jour le blond se comporta avec son arrogance habituelle à son égard, mais le soir venu quand le rouquin retourna à la roseraie il l'y retrouva, presque sans surprise.

Tout comme lui il cherchait à cacher sa peine et avait adopté cet endroit pour s'isoler.

Là encore Ron ne pu s'empêcher de s'épancher auprès de lui et à la fin la curiosité le poussa à l'interroger.

« Pourquoi est-ce que la journée tu parais comme d'habitude et le soir tu viens pleurer ici et tu n'es plus le même ?

« Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais toi ? avait rétorqué Draco.

« Euh……oui t'as raison ! avait répondu le rouquin après une courte réflexion.

Il voulait que personne ne sache, il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde avec pitié, alors la journée il se comportait comme à son habitude, comme si son cœur n'était pas en lambeaux, et le soir il venait ici pour laisser éclater son chagrin……..et parler à Draco Malfoy !

Chose impensable devant les autres.

Tout comme la fois d'avant le blond était partit sans rien rajouter de plus.

-

A partir de ce jour et sans se concerter ils s'y retrouvèrent tous les soirs, acceptant leur nouvelle et très étrange relation.

Petit à petit à son tour Draco s'était mit à lui parler et Ron avait apprit avec stupeur qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Mais ce qui le stupéfia le plus ce fut la force de cet amour.

Déjà il avait eut de la peine à croire que le prince des Serpentard avait un cœur et soit capable de sentiment, mais qu'en plus ce soit à ce point c'était à peine imaginable.

D'ailleurs cet amour Draco le vivait très mal, se découvrir amoureux d'Harry Potter le démolissait, il en faisait une véritable dépression que grâce à une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même il parvenait à cacher aux yeux de tous, le seul à être au courant à part le rouquin était Blaise.

Ils savaient s'écouter l'un et l'autre sans s'apitoyer bêtement et ainsi Ron apprit lentement à le connaître, s'apercevant avec surprise qu'il n'était plus du tout celui qu'il croyait, même si pour tous les autres c'était carrément invisible.

Il se mit à le plaindre sincèrement et n'osa pas lui dire qu'il ne tenait aucune place dans les pensées et le cœur d'Harry.

Mais ça Draco l'avait très bien comprit tout seul.

-

Au fil du temps ce fut une amitié bien réelle qui naquit entre eux et qu'ils préférèrent garder secrète, même aux yeux de Blaise à qui Ron n'adressait plus la parole ni n'accordait le moindre regard, c'était trop douloureux.

Ils trouvaient même plutôt amusant de faire mine de ne pas pouvoir se supporter devant les autres et d'en rire lors de leur rencontre.

Ils avaient si peu l'occasion de rire.

L'amour que Draco avait pour Harry le rongeait littéralement, le rendant chaque jour plus dépressif et vulnérable.

Ron lui aussi souffrait de sa séparation et cette dernière au lieu de s'atténuer avec le temps s'installa en permanence, lui laissant comme un vide au creux de la poitrine et un goût d'amertume.

-

Leur amitié avait continuée ainsi même après Poudlard, se renforçant avec le temps, chacun étant le confident et le réconfort de l'autre quand ils n'allaient pas bien.

-

« T'es vraiment sûr d'avoir prit la bonne décision avec Harry ? demanda Ron en revenant au présent et en prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je l'espère ! soupira Draco……mais tu sais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai décidé quoi que ce soit……je n'ai pas pu lui résister c'est tout.

-

Au même moment Blaise, à qui un elfe avait ouvert, et qui allait entrer dans le salon, s'arrêta sur le seuil, médusé par la vue de Draco et de Ron, **son** Ron, assit côte à côte sur le canapé en se tenant la main et qui semblaient très proches, beaucoup trop à son goût.

Oubliant totalement ce que lui avait dit Harry, la jalousie lui vrillant le cœur, il s'avança d'un pas ferme et volontaire pour s'immobiliser au milieu de la pièce.

« Pour une surprise ! fit-il dans le même temps d'une voix forte teintée d'ironie.

Ron et Draco qui ne l'avaient pas entendu venir eurent le même sursaut et tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« Blaise ! s'exclama le blond qui se leva avec un sourire…..où étais-tu passé ?

« J'ai dû m'absenter de Londres pour liquider quelques affaires familiale, je ne suis rentré qu'hier ! expliqua rapidement ce dernier qui fronça les sourcils……mais tu t'es trouvé de la compagnie à ce que je vois, et quelle compagnie, Ronald Weasley en personne……je peux savoir depuis quand vous vous voyez tous les deux ?

Le rouquin qui ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois depuis environ six mois, maintenant il savait pourquoi, et qui l'avait détaillé avec avidité pendant qu'il parlait, se renfrogna à ces paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? fit-il d'un ton rogue.

Blaise porta son regard courroucé sur lui et l'éclat des yeux sombres tant aimé et jamais oublié fit battre plus fort le cœur de Ron.

« Je n'insinue rien je constate ! rétorqua le Serpentard avec une rancoeur non dissimulée…….je vous trouve tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que vous êtes sensés vous détester, avouez que c'est un sacré changement et que j'ai de quoi me poser des questions.

Il exagérait en disant qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais la jalousie le mordait cruellement et il n'était pas à un détail près.

« Je ne comprend pas très bien ! répliqua le rouquin dont le regard azur vira au noir et qui se leva lentement……Draco n'est qu'un ami pour toi non ?.....et moi je ne suis rien à tes yeux, alors pourquoi cette scène de jalousie stupide ?

« C'est vrai ça ! insinua le blond d'un ton malicieux…….Blaise explique-nous pourquoi une telle scène ?

« Mais parce que je t'aime pauvre crétin! S'énerva ce dernier qui ignora Draco et n'avait pas quitté Ron des yeux.

Le rouquin en eut brusquement les jambes et le souffle coupé et retomba assit sur le canapé, les yeux arrondis se stupeur.

« Pfff!!! se moqua Draco dans le même temps en secouant doucement la tête.....tu parles d'une déclaration.

Mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'Harry lui fasse la même.

-

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

Harry qui avait finit son verre, quitta le pub peu après Blaise, des questions pleins la tête.

« Blaise amoureux de Ron qu'il voulait récupérer ?......récupérer ça voulait bien dire reprendre non ? se dit-il tout en se déshabillant pour se glisser dans son lit.

« Donc c'est qu'ils sont déjà sortit ensemble ? se demanda t-il en éteignant la lumière……mais quand ça ?.....pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?......pourquoi j'ai rien vu ?

Allongé dans le noir une autre question lui vint.

Pourquoi Blaise pensait-il qu'il pouvait faire du mal à Draco ?

« C'est absurde ! se dit-il……c'est un véritable roc, c'est plutôt les autres qui se brisent contre lui……..et puis pourquoi a-t-il ri quand j'ai parlé de ses aventures ? qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans ?

N'ayant aucune réponse à toutes ces questions il les oublia, depuis la fin de la guerre c'était devenue une sorte d'habitude chez lui, il ne se prenait plus la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

-

Draco quitta discrètement le salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre, laissant Ron et Blaise face à face, il se dit qu'ils se débrouilleraient très bien tout seuls.

-

« Tu m'as largué il y a trois ans et maintenant tu me dis que tu m'aime ? s'exclama le rouquin qui était sortit de sa stupeur.

Blaise, immobile au milieu de la pièce, soupira, baissa la tête une seconde comme pour se donner du courage, puis la releva pour plonger ses yeux sombres dans le regard azur.

« Je n'en ai prit vraiment conscience que plus tard ! expliqua t-il……quand on a quitté Poudlard……ton absence a commencée à me peser, j'avais envie de te voir et plus le temps passait plus j'en avais envie…..j'ai eut d'autres amants tu t'en doutes, mais quand j'étais avec eux c'est à toi que je pensais, tu étais toujours là ! avoua t-il à mi-voix.

« Tu dis que tu avais envie de me voir ? fit le rouquin qui préféra ne pas relever sa dernière phrase, lui reprocher ses amants ne servirait pas à grand-chose, il en avait eut lui aussi……mais on s'est croisé à plusieurs reprises et tu n'es jamais venu me voir.

Blaise eut l'air surprit.

« Tu aurais voulut ?

« Je t'aimais moi quand tu m'as largué ! s'écria Ron ulcéré……alors oui j'aurais voulut !

Le Serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et sembla tomber des nues.

« Tu m'aimais ?......mais……tu ne me l'a jamais dit…..le jour où on s'est séparé tu n'as pas prononcé un seul mot, j'ai crû que toi aussi tu voulais rompre.

« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose si je te l'avais dit à ce moment-là ? rétorqua le rouquin dans un soupir .

« A cette époque non je ne crois pas ! avoua honnêtement Blaise qui s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui…….j'avais trop peur de ce qui m'attirait vers toi, je n'étais pas prêt, mais pour la suite oui, j'aurais osé t'aborder en espérant que tu ai gardé un peu de sentiment pour moi, même si tu ne me parlais plus.

Il s'arrêta devant lui et Ron leva la tête pour le regarder sans dire un mot.

« Toutes les fois où on s'est croisés tu as fait mine de m'ignorer ! continua Blaise dans un murmure……je ne savais plus comment agir pour venir te parler…..j'ai crû que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.

Le rouquin secoua négativement tout en la baissant, repenser à tout ça lui faisait mal.

« Non……c'est juste que c'était trop douloureux de te voir ! souffla t-il la gorge nouée…..je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Le Serpentard s'assit à ses côtés et le saisit par le menton pour lui faire lever la tête en la tournant vers lui.

Il sourit tendrement devant le regard bleu embué par les larmes.

« Ron donnes-moi l'occasion de me racheter ! fit-il avec douceur……je t'aime et je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner.

Un sourire un peu tremblant se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin.

« Tu es déjà pardonné ! murmura t-il……je t'aime toujours autant et j'ai passé suffisamment de temps loin de toi…….je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde, ce serait trop bête et puis à quoi ça servirait? J'en reviendrais toujours au même, je t'aime c'est comme ça.

Lentement Blaise rapprocha son visage et s'empara doucement des lèvres de Ron qui s'entrouvrirent sous sa pression.

Avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse ils s'embrassèrent longuement, retrouvant avec un plaisir évident la saveur de l'autre.

Puis leurs mains se mirent en action, se caressant mutuellement, animés tous les deux par le même désir intense.

Ron, le feu aux joues, finit par s'écarter pour le regarder.

« Draco m'a invité à dormir ici, tu veux partager ma chambre ?

« Oh que oui ! répondit Blaise.

Ils se levèrent main dans la main.

« Il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques depuis quand Draco et toi vous connaissez aussi bien ! fit le Serpentard alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers.

Ron sourit.

« Oui mais plus tard.

-

Le lendemain matin ce fut un Ron et un Blaise éclatant de bonheur qui partagèrent le petit-déjeuner de Draco, ravit pour eux.

« J'en reviens toujours pas ! fit Blaise à un moment……vous êtes amis depuis trois ans et vous me l'avez jamais dit !

« Je ne pouvais pas te le dire puisqu'on se parlait plus ! répondit le rouquin…..et Draco m'avait promit de se taire.

« Ouai bon, avouez que c'était quand même pas sympa de votre part……..mais je vous pardonne quand même ! dit Blaise, l'air grand seigneur.

Ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

« Harry ne va pas tarder ! fit le blond en redevenant sérieux.

« Et tu préférerais qu'on soit pas là ! termina Ron pour lui.

« Exactement !

Le couple qui avait achevé son déjeuner se leva.

« On te laisse ! fit Blaise qui vint poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de Draco……fais attention à toi, et n'oublies pas que si ça ne va pas on est là Ron et moi.

Le blond les remercia d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire et ils sortirent.

-

Draco qui se sentait beaucoup mieux grâce à ses deux amis, se précipita dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et enfiler un jeans blanc ainsi qu'un pull au col arrondi, à mailles très fines et de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Une fois prêt il redescendit au salon et s'allongea sur le canapé pour attendre avec une impatience fébrile, il avait tellement envie de ses bras autour de lui.

-

Harry fit son apparition une demi-heure plus tard et immédiatement il vint se placer au-dessus de Draco qui n'avait même pas eut le temps de bouger tellement il avait été rapide.

« Tu es content de me voir ? demanda le brun dans un sourire.

« Pas particulièrement ! mentit le blond avec nonchalance.

Harry s'allongea de tout son long sur lui et l'embrassa longuement avant de s'écarter légèrement pour le fixer.

Draco fondit sous le magnétisme du regard vert sûr de lui, immédiatement il fut envahit d'un désir torturant.

« Fais-moi l'amour Potter ! souffla t-il.

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu ! répondit le brun qui s'exécuta sans tarder.

-

Harry passa de nouveau une journée plus qu'agréable auprès du blond et rentra chez lui en début de soirée.

Draco d'un air très détaché lui avait proposé de passer la nuit avec lui, mais il avait refusé.

Il refusait toujours de trop s'attarder chez ses amants, il pensait que cela donnait un tour un peu trop sérieux à une liaison, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Son refus fit mal à Draco mais il parvint à se faire une raison, le brun avait dit qu'il reviendrait c'était le principal, et il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en demande trop d'un coup, après tout ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis la veille.

-

En pénétrant dans le hall de sa maison Harry y rencontra Ron qui descendait les escaliers en chantonnant et brusquement la rencontre avec Zabini revint à la mémoire du brun.

« Ron ! fit-il……tu tombes bien, j'ai quelques questions à te poser au sujet de Blaise.

« Alors fais vite ! répondit le rouquin en s'arrêtant devant lui……je dois le rejoindre.

Harry le fixa avec attention.

« Alors c'est vrai……je l'ai renc….

« Je sais ! le coupa Ron…….il me l'a dit……et oui nous avons eut une liaison qui a durée trois mois juste avant la fin de la guerre.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ? s'exclama le brun…..je suis ton ami non ?

Le rouquin le fixa un instant sans rien dire comme si il hésitait, puis poussa un soupir.

« A cette époque tu étais trop occupé par des choses plus importantes et je n'ai pas voulut t'embêter avec mes histoires…..

« Mais Ron….

« Attends laisses-moi finir………..après…..après je ne sais même pas si tu m'aurais écouté, tu avais déjà changé, tu ne voyais plus les autres, tu ne les entendais plus……regardes tu ne t'es même pas apercut que je souffrais et pourtant on vis ensemble……et puis tu sais, même si tu m'avais écouté tu l'aurais fait d'une façon indifférente, comme si c'était sans importance, et je sais ce que tu m'aurais dit, 'un de perdu dix de retrouvés'…..mais je ne vois pas du tout les choses comme ça, pour moi les sentiments sont ce qu'il y a de plus important, comme ça l'était pour toi……avant……c'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'ai préféré me taire.

Harry le fixa un instant sans rien dire, étonné, était-il vraiment aussi indifférent qu'il le disait?

« Ron je suis désolé.

« Ne le soit pas pour moi ! répondit le rouquin en lui souriant…..c'est pour toi que tu devrais l'être……enfin, je ne t'en veux pas et je resterais toujours ton ami, mais j'aime Blaise et on a décidé de vivre ensemble, on a assez perdu de temps…..je vais donc aller m'installer chez lui dés ce soir.

Harry ressentit un pincement au niveau du coeur, chose qui n'était plus très courante chez lui.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher et si tu es heureux c'est le principal, mais tu vas me manquer Ron, je vais me sentir seul sans toi.

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, il aurait voulut pouvoir dire à son ami qu'il était loin d'être seul, qu'un amour immense était à sa portée, mais connaissant son incapacité à aimer il se tu, pour protéger Draco, le blond était déjà si fragile, pas la peine de le mettre totalement à la merci du brun.

« Je ne serais pas loin! Dit-il simplement.

-

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

Les jours qui suivirent Harry rendit visite quasi quotidiennement à Draco et il en revenait toujours d'excellente humeur.

Il devait s'avouer qu'il se sentait bien avec lui, il aimait lui faire l'amour, il ne lui prenait pas la tête en lui réclamant des mots d'amour ou en insinuant que leur relation devait prendre un tour plus sérieux, ce qui en général ne manquait jamais d'arriver avec toutes ses conquêtes et le faisait immanquablement fuir, et en plus il savait le faire rire.

Que du bonheur sans aucune obligation, c'était parfait !

Draco de son côté se rassura un peu, le brun revenant sans cesse l'espoir s'était mit à briller plus fort en lui, et entre les bras d'Harry sa souffrance en devenait supportable.

Il était presque heureux quand il était près de lui.

-

Deux mois passèrent ainsi, sans que rien ne change dans la relation d'Harry et Draco.

Puis Blaise et Ron décidèrent de donner une grande fête chez eux, ils habitaient une maison spacieuse entourée d'un immense jardin qui pouvaient acceuillir pas mal de personnes.

Ils souhaitaient par ce fait officialiser leur vie commune aux yeux de tous, très peu étant pour le moment au courant.

Draco fut bien entendu invité par Ron et Blaise qui vinrent le faire de vive voix, ainsi que pour tous leurs amis les plus proches, les autres recevraient un carton.

« On va passer inviter Harry ! lui précisa le rouquin tandis qu'ils buvaient une tasse de thé installé au salon……si il n'est pas stupide il devrait normalement te demander de l'accompagner.

« Oui ! intervint Blaise…..et si il le fait ce sera comme annoncer à tous que vous êtes ensemble.

Le cœur battant et un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres Draco les regarda à tour de rôle.

« Vous croyez qu'il va le faire ?

« Ca fait quand même deux mois qu'il vient te voir ! fit Ron sans répondre à la question……c'est la relation la plus longue qu'il ait eut.

Les yeux du blond se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Oui c'est bien possible ! répondit-il en baissant son regard sur la tasse qu'il tenait……mais il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait ni même qu'il tenait à moi, en plus il ne m'invite jamais nulle part et il n'a jamais accepté une seule fois de passer la nuit ici avec moi.......c'est désespérant! Termina t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Il est quand même toujours là et c'est bon signe ! tenta de le rassurer le rouquin qui eut de la peine pour lui…..et puis il a une semaine pour t'inviter.

« Je verrais bien ! soupira le blond.

-

Mais Harry ne l'invita pas, il vint pourtant presque tous les jours, et à chaque fois Draco espéra, mais rien ne vint, son attente fut cruellement déçue.

Le brun ne lui parla même pas de cette fête et quand le blond y fit une vague allusion Harry répondit simplement et d'un air détaché :

« On se verra là-bas alors !

-

Le soir de la fête Draco s'y présenta seul et il avait tellement hésité à se décommander au dernier moment qu'il arriva bon dernier.

Blaise qui l'accueillit le guida jusqu'au jardin où un tas de gens évoluaient autour de tables chargées de nourriture et de bouteilles, de la musique entraînante venue d'il ne savait où mettait de l'ambiance.

Beaucoup d'anciens de Poudlard étaient là, tous en couple, et il passa un long moment à échanger quelques mots avec tous ceux qu'il connaissait, pour la plupart il y avait longtemps qu'il ne les avait vu.

Il repéra presque immédiatement Harry, qu'il avait cherché des yeux dés son entrée, et qui se trouvait au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes gens, inconnus de lui, mais ce dernier ne vint pas vers lui, quand leurs regards se croisèrent il le salua de loin d'un mouvement de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire.

Le coeur de Draco se serra mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Voyant ça Blaise qui se trouvait près de lui et le tenait par le coude, le lui serra comme pour le soutenir, puis il le laissa en compagnie de Théodore Nott, ravit de revoir Draco, pour rejoindre Ron.

Tandis qu'il discutait avec Théo le blond observa le groupe dont Harry faisait partie, apparemment c'était tous des célibataires qui aimaient s'amuser, ils étaient provoquants, parlaient et riaient fort tout en draguant tout ce qui passait à portée, hommes et femmes confondues.

Le brun en faisait tout autant sans jamais une seule fois faire attention à lui, à part deux ou trois clins d'oeil amusés qu'il lui adressa, c'était comme si il n'existait pas.

-

Ce soir-là le peu de bonheur que Draco avait crû trouver se disloqua comme un nuage de fumée.

-

Evidemment vu son physique le blond ne tarda pas à se faire repérer par certains du groupe qui vinrent l'entourer.

Et malgré son coeur déchiré devant la conduite d'Harry il joua à la perfection le rôle que tous ceux qui le connaissait attendait de lui.

Avec légèreté il répondit du tac au tac aux avances non déguisées tout en évitant les mains baladeuses de certains qui se croyaient apparemment tout permit, utilisant son charme ravageur et sa verve à l'ironie mordante il les tint en respect tout en les captivant tous.

De temps en temps il croisait les regards apitoyés de Ron et Blaise et cela le déchirait un peu plus.

Eux ils savaient qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir au rôle qu'il était en train de jouer, et qu'il souffrait le martyre à cause de l'indifférence qu'affichait Harry qui préférait la compagnie des autres à la sienne, et qui d'ailleurs semblait fort apprécier celle d'un grand brun qui avait entouré ses épaules d'un bras et lui parlait à l'oreille.

-

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité et incapable d'en supporter plus Draco parvint à échapper à ses encombrants admirateurs, et se réfugia à l'intérieur de la maison, le salon étant vide il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Avec lassitude il rejeta la tête en arrière contre le dossier et des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux, il ferma les yeux pour les contenir.

Il était si fatigué de tout ça, de toujours devoir faire semblant d'être ce qu'il n'était plus, de ne pas pouvoir crier cet amour qui le dévorait.

Il se sentait usé jusqu'à la corde.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard il sentit qu'Harry se tenait devant lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir, il ressentait sa présence dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

« Tu sais que tu as un succès fou? Fit ce dernier, debout et à deux pas de lui......ils sont tous sous ton charme.

« J'en suis tout retourné! Riposta Draco avec une ironie lasse et les paupières toujours closes.......ce sont tes amis?

« Si on veut! Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules......on fait souvent la fête ensemble c'est tout.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et le fixa, puis son regard descendit sur ses lèvres et brusquement il eut envie de sentir sa bouche sur la sienne, de sentir ses bras autour de lui, de poser la tête sur son épaule et de pouvoir s'y reposer en toute confiance, il eut envie de mots doux et tendres, d'un moment partagé à deux, d'un moment de douceur amoureuse.

Ce besoin fut si fort qu'un tremblement le parcourut et qu'il se retint difficilement de se jeter sur lui.

De nouveau les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux.

« Je suis pathétique! Pensa t-il avec un petit rire amer.

A travers sa vision brouillée il parvint à voir qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils et ouvrait la bouche pour parler, mais l'entrée de Blaise le coupa dans son élan.

« Potter tes potes te réclament! Fit ce dernier d'un ton peu amène, le comportement qu'avait eu le brun avec son ami le hérissait et il lui aurait bien volontiers mit les points sur les i si il n'avait pas craint de blesser Draco plus encore.

Et blessé il l'était suffisamment, il n'y avait qu'à regarder son visage défait pour s'en convaincre.

Comment Potter ne s'en rendait-il pas compte?

Etait-il devenu si aveugle à la souffrance des autres?

Ron disait que oui et Blaise se dit qu'il avait sûrement raison.

« J'y vais! Répondit Harry qui sortit.

-

Une fois seul Blaise vint s'accroupir devant son ami et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

« Draco ça va aller?

Le blond le fixa sans répondre, il en était incapable, toutes ses forces il les mettait à contenir ses larmes et si il essayait de dire un mot il savait qu'il allait éclater en sanglot, et ça il ne voulait pas.

Il secoua simplement la tête et Blaise comprit.

« Je vais te ramener au manoir et je resterais avec toi cette nuit......viens! Fit-il en l'aidant à se lever......Ron est déjà au courant, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de te raccompagner si ça n'allait pas, il s'inquiète pour toi.

De retour chez lui Draco se reprit et le renvoya en disant que tout allait bien et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

D'abord Blaise refusa mais sous son insistance il céda, il repartit mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr que tout aille aussi bien que le blond le disait.

-

Au beau milieu de la nuit Draco était encore debout, de la fenêtre de sa chambre il observait les étoiles, le visage rigide et les yeux secs.

Il ne pleurait plus, il y avait comme une fêlure en lui.

Harry ne l'aimait pas, Harry ne l'aimerait jamais, c'était aussi simple que ça, jamais il ne posséderait l'amour du brun, quoi qu'il fasse!

C'était étrange mais cette certitude, acquise ce soir, changeait la douleur avec laquelle il vivait depuis si longtemps en une sorte de désert intérieur, à peine moins douloureux mais tellement plus vide.

Il comprit que pendant toutes ces années quelque part au fond de lui un espoir était resté tapi, tout petit certes mais bien réel.

Il avait espéré un miracle, c'était humain.

L'espoir c'était la petite flamme qui brille au fond de chaque être et le fait tenir malgré tout, mais l'espoir c'était aussi la souffrance.

Y renoncer c'était éteindre cette petite flamme et se retrouver dans le noir, c'était parvenir au néant, il n'y a plus de vie sans espoir, plus de désir, plus d'envie de lendemain parce qu'il savait d'avance qu'ils seront tristes à pleurer.

Il ferma les yeux et posa le front contre la vitre en soupirant, il était si las.

Il y avait trop longtemps que son calvaire durait, maintenant il avait juste envie que tout s'arrête enfin.

-

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

**-**

Le lendemain Harry revint le voir et Draco l'accueillit comme si de rien n'était, il n'avait plus le courage de rien et encore moins celui d'essayer de le repousser.

A quoi bon? Plus rien n'avait d'importance mais il avait besoin de ses mains sur lui.

Comme d'habitude ils firent l'amour.

Peu après alors que le blond gisait sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond, le brun se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Tu te souviens qu'hier je t'ai dit que tu avais eut beaucoup de succès ? dit-il……et bien en fait certains ont dit qu'ils aimeraient bien te revoir, ça te tente ?

Draco tourna son regard vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire Potter ?......tu voudrais que je couche avec tes amis c'est ça ?

« Non ! se récria Harry en riant…….jamais je ne te demanderais une chose pareille......je disais ça juste pour parler…….mais……euh…..si l'un d'entre eux te tentais tu ne te gênerais pas pour moi pas vrai ?........tu sais on est libre de faire ce qu'on veut après tout ! termina t-il en se recouchant.

A ce moment-là la fêlure commencée la veille devint une véritable fracture.

Pour Draco c'était comme si le brun ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il s'offre à ses amis et cherchait même à l'encourager, et que pouvait-il y avoir de plus horrible que d'entendre ça de la bouche de celui qu'on aimait plus que tout ?

« On est libre d'avoir d'autres amants? Demanda t-il d'une voix basse en détaillant le profil d'Harry......tu as déjà été amoureux Potter?

« Amoureux? Pouffa ce dernier avec un étonnement amusé.....euh, non, pas que je sache, pourquoi?

A ces mots quelque chose se brisa définitivement en Draco qui le laissa complètement anéantit, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que le brun ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui.

L'espace d'un moment il avait voulut croire que c'était possible, oui il avait bêtement voulut croire que peut-être l'amour était pour lui, mais il n'y avait rien, il n'était qu'un plaisir passager, il n'était rien.

Le peu de lumière qui restait en lui s'éteignit totalement et plus aucune lueur ne brilla dans les beaux yeux gris qui revinrent se fixer sur le plafond avant de se fermer, un froid glacial le recouvrit et une lassitude sans nom l'envahit.

« Vas t-en Potter, je suis fatigué ! murmura t-il sans répondre à sa question.

Harry se redressa et regarda avec surprise le visage aux paupières closes.

« Tu es sûr ? tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ?

« Oui !

-

Durant la semaine qui suivit ce fut la même chose.

Ils faisaient l'amour, avec toujours cette intensité et ce plaisir qu'Harry n'avait jamais ressentit avec personne, puis d'une seule phrase, la seule qu'il prononçait et toujours la même, Draco le renvoyait.

« Vas t-en Potter, je suis fatigué !

Harry finit par s'inquiéter et lui demanda si il n'était pas malade.

« Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne ris plus et tes yeux sont ternes ! lui dit-il……tu devrais aller voir un médicomage.

Draco en aurait presque éclaté de rire si il n'avait pas été aussi anéantit.

Qu'est-ce qu'un médecin pouvait faire pour lui ? ça existait un médicament qui soigne les cœurs brisés ? même les potions d'oubli ne pouvaient pas l'aider, elles n'avaient qu'un effet très limité et le problème c'est qu'elles faisaient tout oublier.

Non, la seule personne capable de le guérir était à côté de lui, mais elle ne le ferait jamais.

« Fatigué c'est tout ! murmura juste le blond……vas t-en et ne viens pas demain, j'ai besoin de repos.

C'était la phrase la plus longue que Draco ai faite depuis ces derniers jours et le brun obéit sans rien dire, n'osant pas le contrarier

Le blond avait écouté ses pas décroître autant qu'il pouvait, il savait qu'ils ne se reverraient plus.

Il avait renoncé à tout, il avait atteint le point de non-retour, il avait vainement tenté de surnager dans cet océan de désespoir qui l'avait lentement submergé ces jours derniers mais il n'avait plus la force nécéssaire, il coulait à pic.

-

Le soir il reçut la visite de Ron et Blaise à qui il avait envoyé un message, peu après le départ d'Harry, pour leur demander de passer.

Le couple inquiet pour lui fut très surpris de le trouver calme et détendu.

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter de ce qui c'était passé le jour de la fête, tout en dégustant un verre de vieux whisky, et Draco su trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour les rassurer sur son sort et leur faire croire qu'il allait mieux que jamais.

Ron et Blaise restèrent très sceptiques au début, il y avait si longtemps qu'il le voyait si mal en point qu'un tel revirement leur semblait douteux.

Mais Draco su parfaitement bien les convaincre en leur expliquant qu'enfin il avait comprit que sa relation avec Harry ne le mènerait à rien, qu'il était enfin décidé à passer à autre chose parce que l'amour n'était pas éternel et que lui était enfin arrivé au bout du sien.

Il les invita à partager son repas durant lequel il aborda toutes sortes de sujet d'un ton enjoué, leur posant un tas de questions sur leurs projets d'avenir, ce qui déclencha beaucoup de rires vu que Blaise et Ron n'avait pas toujours la même vision des choses mais mettaient beaucoup d'humour et d'amour pour le faire accepter par l'autre.

Finalement ils passèrent une excellente soirée très gaie qui leur enleva tous leurs doutes.

Ils ne pouvaient deviner que Draco avait dû faire un effort monumental pour faire bonne figure durant cette soirée, parce qu'il était tout bêtement en train de leur dire adieu et que le souvenir qu'il voulait qu'ils gardent c'était leurs rires.

Puis peu avant qu'ils ne prennent congés il alla chercher dans son bureau une des deux lettres qu'il avaient écrites plus tôt dans l'après-midi, celle-ci étant assez épaisse et marquée au nom d'Harry et qu'il tendit à Ron.

« C'est pour lui annoncer notre rupture, tu sais que je serais incapable de le faire de vive voix….peux-tu lui remettre demain matin ?

Le rouquin accepta sans hésitation et Draco les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Tandis qu'ils passaient le seuil ils se retournèrent en même temps et alors qu'ils croisaient une dernière fois le regard du blond qui leur sourit avec une étrange douceur, une boule leur serra brusquement la gorge à tous deux.

Ce fut comme un vague pressentiment fugace qui leur donna la sensation que plus jamais ils ne verraient ces yeux-là.

Mais ce fut si rapide qu'ils l'oublièrent presque aussitôt.

-

Une fois seul Draco se rendit à pas lents dans une pièce secrète du manoir et en ressortit avec une petite fiole à la main.

Tranquillement il remonta dans sa chambre et s'assit au bord de son lit.

Il regarda la petite bouteille qui contenait un liquide sombre et sourit doucement.

« La solution qui guérit de tous les maux ! fit-il à mi-voix......le voilà mon médicomage.

Il était calme, sûr de lui, déjà détaché du monde, il avait renoncé à tout, à Harry, à la vie.

Pour lui l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, Harry n'était pas pour lui ? alors la vie ne l'était pas non plus.

Il souffrait depuis trop longtemps, il ne continuerait pas plus il n'en avait plus la force ni le courage, la route s'arrêtait ici, il allait enfin connaître le repos, la paix du cœur et de l'esprit qu'apporterait le néant.

Il déboucha le flacon et le porta à ses lèvres sans hésitation.

« Je t'aime Harry ! murmura t-il avant de renverser la tête en arrière et d'avaler d'un trait le contenu au goût amer.

Puis il lâcha la bouteille qui roula sur le sol et il s'allongea les bras le long du corps.

Là il ferma les yeux et se laissa lentement aller dans un sommeil éternel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-

Harry, couché dans son lit, changea de position dans un mouvement agacé, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Draco.

Le blond semblait avoir mal prit ce qu'il lui avait dit sur ses' potes' il y avait quelques jours, depuis rien n'allait plus et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Parce qu'en fait, et même si il avait du mal à le reconnaître, le jour de la fête quand Draco les avait tenu sous son charme………il s'était sentit jaloux.

Oui, pour la première fois il avait ressentit de la jalousie pour quelqu'un, de loin il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'épier, il l'avait trouvé absolument splendide et voir les autres agglutinés autour de lui avec des regards adorateurs l'avait franchement irrité, il n'avait même pas fait attention au grand brun qui lui avait murmuré dieu sait quoi à l'oreille, il l'avait repoussé avec agacement quand il avait vu Draco s'éclipser.

En plus quand il l'avait rejoint dans le salon le blond semblait très perturbé par quelque chose et le lendemain si il lui avait dit ça c'est parce qu'il cherchait à savoir si ce n'était pas parce qu'il était intéressé par l'un d'entre eux.

Il avait prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai quoi !

« Oui mais je crois que j'ai eu tort! Se dit-il.

Nerveusement il se retourna une nouvelle fois en se disant qu'il lui fallait bien reconnaître que pour la première fois aussi il ne ressentait aucune lassitude pour une liaison qui durait depuis plus de deux mois.

Un record !

Au contraire aller voir Draco était un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé.

« Mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me voir demain ! fit-il à haute voix dans le silence de sa chambre.

A cette idée son cœur s'emballa et il en resta surprit.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne battait plus que pour le garder en vie qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il en avait un.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Une inquiétude le saisit en revoyant en pensée les yeux gris éteints, en songeant à son mutisme des derniers jours, à son sourire qui avait disparut et à son rire qu'il n'avait plus entendu.

« Est-ce qu'il est malade ?

Une autre idée fit que son cœur s'emballa de nouveau.

« S'est-il lassé de moi lui ?

Pour la troisième fois il se retourna dans un mouvement toujours aussi nerveux.

« J'irais quand même le voir demain, peut-être que si je lui explique tout ça il ne m'en voudra plus et m'aidera à comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

**-**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

Harry dormit mal cette nuit-là, il se réveilla à plusieurs reprise en sueur et avec une angoisse diffuse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Du coup il se leva très tôt.

Il prit le temps d'une longue douche bien chaude, enfila un jeans clair et une fine chemise blanche puis il descendit au salon où peu après son elfe lui apportait son petit-déjeuner.

C'était la pièce qu'il préférait dans cette grande maison si vide maintenant que Ron n'était plus là.

Il avait presque terminé quand l'elfe fit justement entrer son ami accompagné de Blaise.

A leur vue Harry haussa un sourcil étonné et amusé.

« Salut les amoureux, vous faîtes pas la grasse matinée ?

« Bonjour Harry ! répondit Ron avec un sourire…….ça nous arrive aussi de nous lever !

Blaise se contenta de faire un bref signe tête en direction du brun.

« Asseyez-vous ! proposa Harry…….et prenez une tasse de café ou de thé.

Et d'un simple geste il en fit apparaître deux vides, le café et le thé se trouvant sur le plateau.

Le Serpentard allait refuser mais le rouquin le devança en acceptant et ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Tiens ! fit Ron qui sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à Harry……Draco voulait qu'on te la donne ce matin.

Le brun la prit avec un regard interrogateur et l'examina avec curiosité.

« Une lettre ?......mais pourquoi ? Si il a quelque chose à me dire pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas fait hier quand on s'est vu?

« Et bien lis et tu sauras ! répondit le rouquin en remplissant les deux tasses de café.

Il n'était pas très inquiet de la réaction de son ami, les ruptures il en avait l'habitude et comme son cœur n'était jamais concerné ça ne le perturbait pas plus que ça.

Bien qu'en y réfléchissant d'habitude c'était le brun qui jetait et pas l'inverse, mais Ron se dit que pour une fois ça n'allait pas le tuer, au pire c'est son égo qui en prendrait un coup mais ça n'irait sûrement pas plus loin.

-

Pressé de savoir Harry se leva tout en déchirant l'enveloppe et se dirigea vers la fenêtre devant laquelle il s'arrêta, leur tournant le dos.

Il commença sa lecture.

Draco y racontait tout son amour et toute sa souffrance depuis le premier jour.

Les premières lignes le laissèrent d'abord abasourdis, Draco l'aimait......et quel amour!

Puis cela lui fit l'effet d'un détonateur, une explosion intérieure qui le libéra et brusquement ce fut comme si cette souffrance était la sienne.

Au fil des phrases il se mit à la vivre, il la ressentait au plus profond de lui, et l'amour que Draco avait pour lui le remua jusqu'aux tripes, c'était comme si il l'éveillait d'un long sommeil et qu'il se remettait à vivre.

Des larmes qui n'avaient plus coulées depuis plus de trois ans roulèrent sur ses joues, l'empêchant de lire, il avait mal mais en même temps c'était bon.

Il dû se tourner vers Ron et Blaise qui le fixèrent d'un air stupéfait.

« Vous auriez pas un mouchoir s'il vous plait ?

Le rouquin se leva, en sortit un tout neuf et bien plié de sa poche et s'approcha de lui pour le lui donner.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le brun prit le mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux.

« Plus tard Ron ! fit-il en se détournant pour reprendre sa lecture.

Le rouquin retourna vers Blaise et ils échangèrent un long regard perplexe, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

-

Arrivé à la moitié de sa lecture Harry se tourna de nouveau vers eux et il fixa Ron.

« Alors tu es son ami depuis tout ce temps ?

Le rouquin qui ignorait que Draco parlait de lui dans sa lettre se sentit mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs pourquoi parler de lui dans une simple lettre de rupture ? c'était plutôt curieux.

« Euh…..oui !

Harry eut un sourire heureux des plus surprenant pour les deux autres.

« C'est bien ! dit-il simplement avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Nouveau regard encore plus perplexe entre Ron et Blaise qui se dirent que cette lettre de rupture, apparemment très longue soit dit en passant, avait un effet des plus inattendu sur le brun.

Ils ne pouvaient se douter que ce n'était ni une lettre de rupture, du moins pas vraiment, ni une lettre expliquant son suicide, il n'y faisait même pas allusion.

Draco avait juste voulut qu'Harry sache et il s'y racontait simplement dans un long cri d'amour, et il terminait en disant :

_Je sais maintenant que tout doit s'arrêter là Harry, tu n'es pas pour moi._

_Alors adieu !_

Cette phrase en effet pouvait être prise pour une rupture et d'ailleurs Harry la comprit en tant que telle, le suicide ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

« Mais non ! s'exclama t-il en tapant du pied et en se mettant à rire au milieu de ses larmes, rire nerveux de joie et de peine mélangées……pas adieu……tu ne peux pas me quitter, je ne te laisserais pas…….pas maintenant que j'ai comprit…

« On peut savoir ce que tu as compris ? l'interpella Blaise qui lui ne comprenait rien.

« Mais que je l'aime ! répliqua le brun en se tournant vers eux et comme si c'était une évidence……c'est pour ça que j'étais jaloux à la fête……pour ça que j'étais si bien près de lui, c'était si parfait de faire l'amour avec lui…si complet…..il m'a réapprit à aimer vous comprenez ?

Subitement son visage devint grave et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« Ce jour-là……contre Voldemort……j'ai vraiment vu la mort en face, mais j'étais déterminé et j'ai vaincu, seulement en réalité je sais maintenant qu'une partie de moi est quand même morte ce jour-là……je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça mais d'une certaine façon Voldemort à réussit à m'entraîner avec lui….

« C'est ton cœur qu'il avait emmené ! fit doucement Ron.

« Oui ! répondit Harry dont le regard redevint vif……et Draco me l'a rendu……cette lettre…..toute cette souffrance, c'est comme si elle était entré en moi et elle me réchauffe……parce qu'on ne vit pas vraiment si on ne ressent jamais d'amour, si on ne s'intéresse pas aux autres, même l'amitié c'est de l'amour, et l'amour c'est être heureux mais souffrir aussi……l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.......être heureux, avoir mal par et pour les autres, c'est le prix à payer pour se sentir vivant, et ça vaut le coup.

Brusquement il baissa la tête et regarda les feuilles qu'il tenait à la main.

« Je voudrais pouvoir effacer toute la souffrance de Draco…….ses yeux ! murmura t-il…….ils étaient comme éteints…….c'est de ma faute et je n'ai rien vu, rien comprit……

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le lui dire alors ? le coupa Blaise……ne le laisse pas souffrir plus longtemps.

Harry releva vivement la tête et lui fit un sourire lumineux tout en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche.

« J'y cours ! cria t-il d'un air radieux en joignant le geste à la parole.

-

Après son départ Ron et Blaise se regardèrent en souriant.

« Je suis aussi heureux pour Draco que pour Harry ! fit le rouquin.

« Moi aussi ! approuva le Serpentard……je préfère ce Harry-là !

« Il est redevenu lui-même, je croyais que ce ne serait plus possible.

« L'amour peut tout ! dit Blaise en rivant son regard au sien et en glissant sur les coussins du canapé pour se rapprocher de lui et passer un bras autour de sa taille.

« Dumbledore dit toujours que c'est la plus grande des magies ! murmura Ron, obnubilé par les yeux sombres qui se rapprochaient très lentement, il ne voyait plus qu'eux.

« Oui ! souffla Blaise en s'arrêtant à deux centimètres de sa bouche……regardes, tu m'as ensorcelé sans même avoir eut à prononcer le plus petit sortilège.

Ron sourit et trouvant que le baiser qu'il attendait se faisait un peu trop attendre, il saisit le Serpentard par la nuque et s'empara voracement de sa bouche.

-

Harry tambourina de toutes ses forces contre la porte du manoir, il était impatient et trouvait qu'on ne lui ouvrait pas assez vite.

Deux secondes plus tard le battant s'ouvrait et l'elfe, habitué à le voir, s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Comme il était encore tôt le brun ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que Draco n'était pas encore descendu.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et gravit lentement les marches, le cœur battant à vive allure et tentant de préparer une déclaration sans bafouiller.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du blond contre laquelle il frappa.

Il attendit un instant mais comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint il sourit, son soleil devait encore dormir à poings fermés.

Il allait le réveiller tout en douceur.

Avec précaution il ouvrit la porte et s'avança d'un pas dans la pièce avant de s'immobiliser, l'étrangeté de la scène venait immédiatement de le frapper.

Ce ne fut pas tellement de voir Draco tout habillé sur son lit, non, ce fut la sensation de vide qui régnait.

Quelqu'un qui dort occupe une pièce, la chaleur de son corps la réchauffe, sa respiration la meuble, on sent qu'il y a une vie, mais là il n'y avait rien, qu'une sensation de froid.

Et Draco semblait si……si……rigide ?

Une peur insidieuse s'insinua dans les veines d'Harry qui fit un pas supplémentaire le regard rivé sur le visage si pâle aux lèvres…………. Bleuies ?

Son regard s'agrandit démesurément et la peur devint une terreur qui lui hérissa tous les poils du corps.

Avec la sensation horrible d'avoir pénétré en plein cauchemar il continua d'avancer et parvint jusqu'au bord du lit.

Aucun souffle ne sortait de la poitrine totalement immobile qu'il fixa longuement avec terreur et incompréhension avant que son regard remonte avec difficulté sur le visage.

Il ne voulait pas voir, pas savoir, mais il ne pu faire autrement que voir le beau visage figé et il eut brusquement l'impression de se liquéfier et de tomber dans une spirale infernale où son esprit se mit à tourbillonner à toute vitesse.....c'était une erreur..........c'était pas réel...........c'était pas réel!

Il était si beau, il ne pouvait pas ne plus être là............oh mon dieu, plus là...........non...........non........

Les yeux exhorbités il ouvrit la bouche et poussa un long cri avant de s'abattre sur le corps sans vie.

-

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

**-**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, votre soutient me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Excusez-moi de ne pas répondre à chacune mais à la place je mets un chapitre en avance lol!**

**Merci à vous toutes!**

**-**

Ron et Blaise, trop impatient de voir si tout se passait bien entre leurs deux amis et comptant bien faire une petite fête pour célébrer l'évenement, avaient suivit Harry peu de temps après et ils pénétraient dans le hall du manoir quand un cri déchirant s'éleva et résonna dans toute la maison, les stoppant net.

« NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !!!!!

C'était émit avec une telle force et d'une douleur si poignante que leurs cheveux se dressèrent presque sur leurs têtes, leur donnant un frisson d'angoisse.

« C'est la voix d'Harry non ? fit le rouquin en ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets.

Blaise opina d'un air aussi inquiet et d'un même élan ils s'élancèrent vers les escaliers, le son semblant venir de l'étage, ils gravirent les marches quatre à quatre et foncèrent vers la chambre de Draco.

En y entrant ils se pétrifièrent sur place, ouvrant des yeux abasourdis sur la scène incompréhensible qui se déroulait devant eux.

Harry était assis à califourchon sur Draco et appuyé des deux mains sur son torse il s'acharnait en donnant des à-coups, son visage livide était inondé de larmes et il marmonnait sans cesse :

« Reviens, reviens tu m'entends……reviens…..

Blaise horrifié cru que pour une raison quelconque Harry s'en prenait au blond et il réagit en se ruant sur lui pour le saisir à bras le corps et l'éloigna de son ami.

« Lâches-moi, lâches-moi ! hurla immédiatement le brun qui réagit très violemment et le projeta contre le mur le plus proche avant de se jeter de nouveau sur Draco.

Ron trop éberlué avait gardé durant tout ce temps le regard rivé sur le blond et il lui fallut quelques instants pour que son esprit admette ce que ses yeux voyaient........Draco était mort, et dans le même temps il comprit aussi ce que son ami cherchait à faire.

Il eut l'impression de vivre un moment absurde mais il s'approcha de lui en douceur.

« Harry ! dit-il d'un ton calme en le prenant par les épaules……arrêtes, il est mort.

« Non,non ! répondit ! le brun qui continua à s'acharner…tu dis n'importe quoi…il va revenir……il faut juste l'aider……il dort trop fort c'est tout !

Un chagrin immense submergea Ron, non Draco ne dormait pas.

« IL EST MORT HARRY !! cria t-il en le secouant fortement……mort tu entends ? alors arrêtes !!!

Le brun cessa tout mouvement et tourna vers lui un regard complètement hagard, à demi fou.

« Non, c'est pas possible ! murmura t-il doucement……non............non...........ne dis pas ça s'il te plait.....................pas mort..............non...........pas mort..........non, non ! puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et subitement il poussa un cri aussi déchirant que le premier……NOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !!!!

Avant de s'évanouir brusquement et de tomber aux côtés de Draco, le choc émotionnel était trop fort.

-

« Draco est……mort ? demanda Blaise d'une voix blanche tout en se relevant et en s'approchant du lit.

Ron qui pleurait opina d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il passait une main délicate dans les doux cheveux blonds, les caressant affectueusement, le coeur étreint par un chagrin profond.

Il était si beau et il avait l'air si détendu avec ce léger sourire qu'il avait gardé dans la mort, à quoi avait-il pensé?

« Sûrement à Harry! Se dit Ron qui ferma fort ses paupières et retint le cri de chagrin qui montait.

« Mais…….c'est pas possible…….comment ? pourquoi ? s'étrangla Blaise qui se mit à pleurer en tombant à genoux près du lit et en saisissant entre les siennes l'une des mains glacées de Draco.

« Pourquoi ? répéta t-il......que c'est-il passé?

« Je ne sais pas ! murmura le rouquin qui réagit à sa voix en ouvrant les yeux et jeta un regard sur Harry.

Il se dit que perdre connaissance était ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux, il allait avoir tout le temps de souffrir.

« Je ne veux pas......non, pas ça....dis-moi que c'est pas vrai Ron! Gémit Blaise qui sanglotait maintenant sans discontinuer, le front posé sur la main de Draco et le rouquin s'agenouilla près de lui, son amour avait mal tout comme lui.

« J'aimerais tant! Put-il chuchoter avec difficulté tout en le prenant dans ses bras, joignant ses larmes aux siennes.

-

Ils mirent très longtemps avant d'être capables de se lever et ce faisant le regard de Blaise tomba sur la petite fiole qui se trouvait sur le tapis.

Il la ramassa et la porta à son nez d'où il l'écarta vivement en faisant la grimace.

« Poison ! dit-il à l'adresse de Ron qui le regardait……il a mit fin à ses jours.

Abattu il s'approcha de la table de nuit pour y poser la bouteille et là il aperçut une enveloppe posée à plat marquée à leurs deux noms.

Dans l'affolement du moment personne ne l'avait vu.

« Ron ! l'appela t-il……il a laissé une lettre pour nous.

Le rouquin s'approcha vivement tandis qu'il l'ouvrait et ils la lire ensemble.

Draco leur expliquait son geste et à la fin il les remerciait d'avoir été ses amis.

_Ne me jugez pas, vous avez toujours été là pour moi alors comprenez-moi une dernière fois._

_Soyez heureux mes amis, moi je le suis pour vous!_

_Draco._

-

A la fin Ron essuya les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler et se racla la gorge pour l'éclaircir.

« On a rien vu hier soir et pourtant il était au bout du rouleau, en plus il était persuadé qu'Harry ne l'aimerait jamais…….mon dieu je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu hier.......et si seulement il avait attendu qu'il lise sa lettre.

Blaise effondré s'abattit contre lui et il le serra fort.

« C'est si injuste Ron! Sanglota t-il.......il s'en est fallu de si peu......quel gâchis!

Sur le lit le brun poussa un gémissement plaintif tout en s'agitant et le couple s'écarta pour le regarder.

Là ils réalisèrent qu'Harry allait avoir besoin d'eux, ils allaient devoir le soutenir de toutes leurs forces.

« Ca doit être atroce pour lui! Murmura le Serpentard......t'imagines ce qu'il doit ressentir? Il va penser que tout est de sa faute.

« Oui! Approuva le rouquin sur le même ton.......il va en devenir fou........Blaise il ne faut pas qu'il se réveille! Décréta t-il brusquement d'une voix ferme.......peut-être que si il dort assez longtemps ça ira mieux et qu'il sera plus apte à accepter.

Le Serpentard s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de bras et se dirigea rapidement vers une armoire de laquelle il sortit un flacon.

« Potion de sommeil! Expliqua t-il.....Draco en prenait quelques fois.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux du lit, du côté où se trouvait Harry, et Ron lui souleva la tête tandis que Blaise posait la bouteille contre ses lèvres.

« Bois Harry! Lui dit-il doucement en insistant pour lui ouvrir les lèvres.

A demi comateux le brun obéit machinalement et presque aussi sec retomba dans une complète inconscience.

Ils le transportèrent dans la chambre d'à côté et quand ils ressortirent dans le couloir ils se regardèrent longuement avant de se réfugier dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme pour y puiser de la force.

Ils se sentaient si perdus et malheureux, tout était si soudain, cette matinée semblait surréaliste, comme un mauvais rêve.

Au bout d'un instant Ron s'écarta légèrement et prit doucement le visage de Blaise entre ses mains, plongeant ses yeux rougis dans les siens, qui l'étaient tout autant.

« Mon amour, je crois qu'on aurait bien besoin de l'aide de Dumbledore.

Le Serpentard opina.

« Je vais aller le chercher.

Le rouquin baisa tendrement ses lèvres.

« Explique lui tout et dis-lui qu'on craint qu'Harry aille très mal.

« D'accord! Répondit Blaise qui s'écarta et s'éloigna.

« Reviens vite! Lui cria Ron qui se dit en même temps qu'il allait lui falloir prévenir tout le monde.

-

Harry ouvrit les yeux en début d'après-midi et les espoirs de Ron furent vains, il n'allait pas mieux.

Il n'eut besoin d'aucun temps de réflexion pour réagir, c'était comme si dans son sommeil rien ne s'était arrêté.

Il bondit du lit, toujours aussi hagard et avec la même obsession, réveiller Draco.

Son esprit faisait un blocage et refusait la réalité.

Il courut à la porte, se retrouva dans le couloir, et continua de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Draco dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas que Dumbledore, Ron et Blaise s'y trouvaient.

Sans rien voir d'autre que le corps du blond il voulut de nouveau se jeter sur lui mais le couple le ceintura avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

Harry se mit à se débattre avec rage et désespoir, hurlant qu'on le lâche et qu'il devait réveiller Draco.

Voyant ça Dumbledore fit apparaître un flacon dans sa main et s'approcha du trio.

« Maintenez-le fermement et tenez-lui la tête! Leur ordonna t-il.

Avec quelques difficultés Ron et Blaise obtempérèrent en le plaquant au sol et le vieillard fit couler une gorgée de liquide entre les dents du brun qui s'étrangla un peu, toussa en crachant mais en avala une bonne partie.

« Ne le lâchez-pas! Leur dit-il tandis qu'Harry continuait à se débattre avec hargne.

Au bout de quelques secondes il se calma, son regard devint comme voilé et il sembla presque amorphe.

Lentement Ron et Blaise le lâchèrent et jetèrent un regard interrogatif au vieux directeur qui leur sourit.

« Ce n'est qu'un calmant, puissant mais juste un calmant, il va atténuer fortement ses émotions sans les supprimer totalement, on ne peut pas l'endormir en permanence et là avec un peu de chance cela aidera son esprit à accepter et quand les effets s'estomperont il réagira plus normalement.

« Avec un peu de chance? Répéta le rouquin......mais il va bien comprendre qu'il ne peut pas le réveiller non?

« Je l'espère! Répondit Dumbledore en observant avec attention le brun qui s'était relevé, se diriger vers le lit d'un pas plutôt mécanique.......malheureusement l'esprit humain est très complexe et très différent selon chacun, et dans le cas d'Harry c'est encore plus difficile, accepter la mort d'un être aimé n'est déjà pas évident, mais en plus il y a le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il doit ressentir! Il se tu un instant et soupira......j'ai bien peur que même si il paraît plus calme il ait beaucoup de mal à surmonter cette épreuve...........enfin, nous verrons bien.

Le coeur serré ils regardèrent le brun s'allonger avec beaucoup de précaution auprès de Draco, comme si il craignait de lui faire mal, il resta un instant au-dessus de lui, lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts tout en murmurant un je t'aime puis posa délicatement sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Là il ne bougea plus du tout et de ses yeux grands ouverts et fixés dans le vide de grosses larmes coulèrent, silencieuses.

-

**Joyeuses pâques à tous, ne mangez pas trop de chocolat!**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

**-**

En fin de journée Ron et Blaise voulurent écarter Harry de Draco, tout le monde étant au courant beaucoup se présentaient pour venir rendre un dernier hommage au défunt, mais ce fut impossible.

Le brun n'entra pas dans une de ses crises, non, il était trop amorphe pour ça, mais dés que Ron et Blaise le levèrent du lit il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et éclata en sanglots déchirants, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Dés que le couple très surprit et ne sachant que faire s'écarta de lui, il se leva lentement et sans leur accorder un regard retourna près du blond, reprenant sa position, tête sur sa poitrine, yeux dans le vague et pleurs silencieux.

Ron et Blaise n'eurent pas le cœur de réessayer, ils avaient trop de peine, pour lui, pour Draco.

Les visiteurs défilèrent donc dans la chambre plus qu'étonnés, tous ignoraient que le blond et le brun était aussi proche, et se trouvèrent un peu mal à l'aise devant cette vision.

Mais Harry lui s'en moquait, il ne les voyait même pas.

Il lui sembla entendre certaines voix amies lui chuchoter des mots de réconfort à l'oreille, ou lui passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux ou sur l'épaule, mais même là il ne réagit pas et les sentit à peine.

Il s'était perdu dans son monde, un monde de regret, de culpabilité, d'amour gâché par son aveuglement.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'au lendemain matin, veillé à tour de rôle par le couple et par Dumbledore.

Là Ron vint lui expliquer avec beaucoup de précaution et de délicatesse que l'enterrement aurait lieu l'après-midi même, sans lui préciser que c'était à cause de son état à lui que c'était aussi rapide.

Dumbledore, qui les avait aidé Blaise et lui, pensait que cela soulagerait peut-être un peu Harry si il n'avait plus le corps sous les yeux.

Ensuite le rouquin passa encore un long, très long moment pour parvenir à lui faire accepter l'idée d'aller prendre une douche, d'enfiler les vêtements adéquats qu'il était allé lui chercher et surtout de manger un peu, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la veille.

Harry, grâce à l'effet du calmant, finit par accepter.

-

Durant quelques heures le brun continua d'évoluer dans une sorte de brouillard qui amortissait tout, et qui ne se leva que pendant l'enterrement.

Il se retrouva brusquement face à la réalité alors que le cercueil se trouvait devant lui, fermé.

Tout lui revint de plein fouet et l'envie d'hurler et de courir pour aller sortir Draco de là l'envahit de nouveau avec force.

Mais le calmant avait quand même eut un effet positif sur son esprit qui ne s'égara pas cette fois.

Il réussit à se contrôler en serrant les poings et les mâchoires de toutes ses forces.

Il savait aussi qu'en cas de crise ils le drogueraient encore en croyant bien faire, et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Il jeta un regard discret autour de lui, surprenant les coups d'œil curieux qu'on lui jetait, et il releva fièrement la tête, il ne voulait pas de leur pitié ou de leur curiosité morbide et il parvint à ravaler ses larmes et à contenir le chagrin qui lui écrasait douloureusement la poitrine.

Draco n'est plus là, Draco n'est plus là….

Il ne voulait pas craquer devant tous ces gens, mais cette petite phrase qui tournoyait dans sa tête lui lacérait le cœur plus sûrement que la plus affûtée des lames et lui rendait la tâche difficile.

Puis le cercueil disparut sous terre et tout fut finit.

-

Ron et Blaise, qui l'entouraient depuis le début, le prirent chacun par un bras, pour le soutenir ou l'empêcher de se jeter dans une folie ? l'espace d'un instant Harry se posa la question, et il les suivit docilement tandis qu'ils l'entraînaient.

De retour chez lui sa maison fut envahit par tous ses amis, plus quelques autres curieux, et qui l'entourèrent sans cesse, ne le laissant pas s'isoler une seule seconde comme si ils se méfiaient de ce qu'il pouvait faire, leurs regards apitoyés et le brouhaha des voix lui donna rapidement une migraine atroce.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité Harry se résigna à subir leurs attentions constantes jusqu'à ce que sa patience soit à bout et qu'il n'en puisse plus, la douleur l'étouffait et il ne put plus supporter leurs présences.

A ce moment-là il était assit dans un fauteuil d'où il se leva d'un bond.

« ASSEZ !!!! hurla t-il, déclenchant un silence immédiat tandis que tous se tournaient vers lui et le fixaient avec surprise et inquiétude.

Son regard vert impérieux se promena sur l'assemblée tandis qu'il prenait une inspiration profonde pour se calmer.

Ce n'était pas le moment de leur laisser croire qu'il piquait une crise.

« Je suis fatigué, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais j'ai besoin d'être seul….alors restez autant que vous voulez mais moi je monte dans ma chambre……seul ! fit-il sèchement en voyant Ron et Blaise faire déjà un mouvement dans sa direction pour le suivre.

Il alla jusqu'au seuil du salon, suivit des yeux par tous, et s'arrêta pour se retourner.

« Je ne veux voir personne……c'est clair ? ordonna t-il d'un ton glacial, espérant décourager toute visite intempestive.

Un 'oui' murmuré parcourut la pièce.

« Merci ! fit toujours aussi froidement Harry qui se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier qu'il gravit tout aussi rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, s'y adossa deux secondes en poussant un soupir de soulagement puis se jeta sur son lit.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, aller retrouver Draco.

Allongé sur son lit dans le noir il attendit un long moment, écoutant le son étouffé des voix qui parvenait jusqu'à lui par instant.

Quand il jugea le moment venu il se leva.

-

Des douleurs violentes au niveau de ses mains sortirent Harry de ses souvenirs et le ramenèrent à l'instant présent, il les leva au niveau de ses yeux pour les examiner presque avec étonnement, elles étaient couvertes d'une boue faite de sang et de terre mêlée.

Il les écarta pour regarder le trou qu'il avait creusé et en voyant le peu qu'il avait enlevé il gémit.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais.

Une nouvelle fois il se laissa aller à plat ventre sur la terre froide, une joue sur le sol et caressant doucement la terre de ses mains martyrisées.

« Draco mon soleil, mon amour ! chuchota t-il…….si tu savais comme j'ai mal sans toi…….comme j'ai froid aussi…

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles il fut prit de tremblements.

« Je t'aime ! continua t-il…….et je n'ai même pas pu te le dire……viens me chercher, emmène-moi avec toi……me laisses pas ici…….dis, pourquoi me rendre mon cœur si c'était pour le reprendre et m'abandonner.......qu'est-ce que je vais faire si t'es plus là?......Draco je suis perdu sans toi.......

« Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, viens et emmène-moi ! continua t-il dans un souffle tandis que ses tremblements s'accentuaient……je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien comprit, c'est trop dur à supporter, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas...... c'est avec toi que je veux être......... on peut pas en rester là toi et moi tu crois pas ?.........nous deux ça peut pas finir comme ça...... on a tellement de choses à se dire……tellement de choses à vivre ensemble…..

Les tremblements laissèrent brusquement la place à une chaleur intense qui gagna tout son corps et il se mit à transpirer.

Une immense fatigue s'abattit sur lui, le laissant sans force, son corps lui sembla devenir de plus en plus lourd et tandis qu'il avait la sensation de s'enfoncer dans la terre un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Oui, viens me chercher mon amour……je t'attends…

Le noir l'engloutit.

-

« Regardes il est là ! s'exclama Ron.

« Pourquoi tu en doutais? Rétorqua le Serpentard que l'inquiétude avait mise de mauvaise humeur, il se sentait le devoir de prendre soin du brun, d'abord parce qu'il aimait bien le vrai Harry, ensuite parce qu'il était sûr que c'était ce que Draco aurait souhaité.

Ron et lui avaient été très inquiets après la sortie glaciale d'Harry, mais ils avaient attendus que tout le monde s'en aille avant d'aller taper à la porte de sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et comme bien évidemment ils n'avaient eut aucune réponse, ils étaient entrés.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment été surprit de ne pas le voir, ils s'attendaient presque à quelque chose dans ce goût-là, Harry allait trop mal ils le sentaient, même si il avait essayé de donner le change.

Et ils avaient immédiatement compris où il s'était rendu.

-

Ils se précipitèrent vers le brun inconscient et s'agenouillèrent près de lui.

« C'est malin! Râla le Serpentard toujours inquiet......je te jure que je vais le ligoter à son lit et qu'il n'en bougera plus.

Le rouquin souleva doucement le corps de son ami dans ses bras et observa attentivement le visage où la peau habituellement mate avait prise une teinte livide.

« Il est brûlant de fièvre ! constata Ron soucieux.

« Et regardes l'état de ses mains! Fit Blaise qui en leva une pour lui montrer.......elles sont en sang.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a voulut faire? S'horrifia le rouquin en ouvrant de grands yeux effarés......ne me dis pas qu'il a voulut le déterrer?

Le Serpentard soupira et secoua lentement la tête d'un air navré tout en reposant délicatement la main du brun.

« Si, j'en ai bien l'impression, pour le rejoindre!

« Harry! Murmura Ron attéré en le serrant contre lui et en posant ses lèvres sur le front du brun, il avait tellement de peine pour son ami......ne nous laisses pas toi aussi.

-

Le lendemain matin Harry parvint difficilement à ouvrir les paupières durant quelques instants, et quand il s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre il les referma aussitôt et des larmes s'en échappèrent.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu mon amour? Murmura t-il.....pourquoi?

Ron qui était assit à son chevet se pencha immédiatement sur lui.

« Harry?

Mais le brun, toujours brûlant de fièvre, s'était déjà rendormit.

-

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Voilà ce chapitre rejoint le prologue, et l'idée d'origine était qu'Harry meure aussi sur sa tombe, mais comme vous m'avez pratiquement toutes demandé un happy-end (et que moi-même ça me faisait trop mal au coeur lol), je l'ai modifiée et la fic va continuer (16 chapitres au total) ainsi Harry et Draco vont se retrouver, pas dans l'au-delà bien entendu!**

**J'espère que les chapitres suivants vous plairont ainsi que le moyen que j'ai utilisé pour les réunir lol!**

**A bientôt!**

**mamba.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

Durant deux jours Harry souffrit de cette fièvre, se réveillant par instant et semblant à chaque fois de plus en plus désespéré en s'apercevant qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre.

Voyant ça Ron et Blaise qui ne le quittaient pas commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son état mental.

-

« Je ne sais plus que faire ! fit le rouquin à mi-voix alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux au chevet du brun……à chaque fois qu'il ouvre les yeux c'est pour répéter la même chose 'Il n'est pas venu me chercher' ! il soupira et rajouta…….je souhaiterais presque qu'il redevienne le Harry d'après Voldemort.

« Ne dis pas ça Ron ! lui reprocha gentiment Blaise en venant entourer ses épaules d'un bras…..souviens-toi comme il était heureux après avoir lu la lettre et comme il était radieux quand il est partit en courant pour aller le retrouver.

« Ouai ! protesta le rouquin avec amertume……pour le retrouver mort……t'imagines le choc ?

« Je peux juste essayer ! répondit le Serpentard…….heureusement je ne t'ai pas perdu moi !

« Moi aussi je ne peux qu'essayer ! avoua Ron en posant la tête sur son épaule……mais je connais Harry depuis longtemps et je sais que l'amour qu'il s'est découvert pour Draco était aussi fort que le sien, Harry n'a jamais su faire les choses à moitié.

Blaise lui sourit et posa un baiser sur son front.

« Avec un destin pareil, il fallait bien qu'il soit exceptionnel ! continua Ron en se serrant contre lui……c'est pour ça qu'il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, c'est même énervant des fois.

« Et Draco à sa façon était à sa mesure ! murmura Blaise……il était unique lui aussi....il me manque.

« Oui à moi aussi! Fit le rouquin sur le même ton.......et ils se sont trouvés trop tard.

A ce moment-là Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et ils se penchèrent tous les deux sur lui.

Ron lui posa une main sur le front.

« Il n'a plus de fièvre ! constata t-il d'un air satisfait.

Puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard éteint que son ami tenait rivé sur le plafond, ne semblant même pas les voir.

« Harry ça va mieux ? lui demanda t-il.

« Il ne viendra pas me chercher ! murmura ce dernier d'une voix tout aussi éteinte que ses yeux……il m'a laissé.

Ron et Blaise se jetèrent un regard en soupirant.

« Harry je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger, il faut que tu reprennes des forces maintenant d'accord ? proposa le Serpentard.

Mais le brun sans un mot se mit sur le côté pour leur tourner le dos et fixa le mur en face, les yeux secs.

Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas manger, il ne voulait même plus pleurer.

Il ne voulait plus vivre tout simplement.

Son cœur était mort de nouveau, même si ce n'était plus du tout de la même façon.

Cette fois c'était Draco qui l'avait emmené avec lui et personne jamais ne le lui ramènerait, seul le blond pouvait faire ça.

« Viens ! souffla Blaise à l'oreille de Ron……laissons-le tranquille, il a besoin d'un peu de temps et ça ira mieux.

-

Mais dans les jours qui suivirent il n'y eut aucune amélioration, Harry n'alla pas mieux.

Il restait couché, sans rien dire, refusant de manger.

Il passait de plus en plus de temps à dormir, s'enfonçant progressivement dans un néant qu'il souhaitait de toute ses forces.

-

Ron et Blaise ne savaient plus que faire pour le sortir de cette espèce de catatonie volontaire.

Appeler un médicomage ne leur semblait pas vraiment très utile, physiquement Harry n'avait rien.

Alors une fois encore ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, espérant que le vieux mentor du brun parviendrait à le faire réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-

Cet après-midi-là Harry, comme d'habitude, était allongé dans son lit, les bras le long du corps et ses yeux vides rivés au plafond.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et quelqu'un qui entrait mais il ne réagit pas et resta totalement immobile, il pensait que c'était encore Ron et Blaise qui venaient pour tenter de le faire se lever ou le forcer à avaler quelques cuillérées de bouillon.

Il avait beau leur dire de rentrer chez eux et de lui foutre la paix, ils étaient toujours là et insistaient sans relâche.

« Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas que la vie ne m'intéresse plus ? se dit-il en fermant les yeux, espérant qu'ainsi ils le croiraient endormit et le laisseraient tranquille.

Il sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait sur le fauteuil placé près de son lit.

« Bonjour Harry ! fit une voix grave que le brun reconnu tout de suite.

C'était Dumbledore qui était là.

Ses paupières frémirent mais il ne bougea pas, si il était venu pour lui faire la morale il en serait pour ses frais.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas ! fit le vieux directeur, et Harry sentit une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

« Tu sais j'aimerais beaucoup voir la couleur de tes yeux.

Il y eut un silence et le brun ne faisant toujours aucun mouvement il entendit Dumbledore soupirer avant que sa voix s'élève de nouveau.

« Je n'aurais jamais crû que pour toi la meilleure façon de faire face à un problème serait de te terrer au fond de ton lit……tu me déçois Harry, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

Deux mots frappèrent le brun qui tourna brusquement la tête vers lui en ouvrant les yeux et avec un air furieux.

« Un problème ? s'écria t-il avec hargne et indignation……parce que pour vous la mort de Draco n'est qu'un problème ?

Impassible et se caressant lentement la barbe, comme à son habitude, Dumbledore dévisagea posément Harry.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! dit-il calmement……mais je trouve que le vert est un peu terne.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi ? s'énerva le brun en se redressant à demi……qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre la couleur de mes yeux ?

« Du calme mon garçon ! fit le vieux directeur d'un ton apaisant.

« Allez-vous-en…….vous ne comprenez rien vous non plus……je ne veux plus voir personne, je veux juste Draco.

Harry qui s'était redressé pour crier son indignation, se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et se détourna d'un mouvement sec, le visage vers le mur.

« Je suis venu pour t'aider Harry.

« Personne ne peut rien faire pour m'aider ! marmonna amèrement le brun qui d'un seul coup sembla changer d'avis et se retourna brusquement vers lui en se dressant sur un coude…….ou alors si….

Il se tu et devant le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore il poursuivit :

« Donnez-moi quelque chose pour en finir avec cette vie, Blaise et Ron me surveillent sans arrêt, je ne peux rien faire.

Le regard du vieux directeur se fit incisif.

« C'est hors de question ! décréta t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

« Ne dîtes pas que vous voulez m'aider alors ! s'insurgea Harry.

« Pas de cette façon-là !

« Il n'y a qu'une autre façon de m'aider, ramenez-moi Draco…….vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? s'énerva de nouveau le brun qui se tu et le fixa longuement avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit, abattu.

« Non, pas vrai ? fit-il avec lassitude……moi j'ai toujours fait ce que vous attendiez de moi, je vous ai obéit en tout…….je n'ai jamais rien demandé pour moi-même……qu'est-ce que j'y ai gagné au final ......

Il dû se taire pour ravaler les larmes qui montaient et s'éclaircir la gorge, sa voix devenait trop rauque.

« Même si je me jetais à vos genoux pour vous supplier vous ne le ramèneriez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non, je ne pourrais pas ! confirma Dumbledore qui l'observait très attentivement de ses petits yeux perspicaces……tu l'aimes à ce point Harry ?

Le brun opina tandis que les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard et il a vécu un tel calvaire par ma faute……j'ai mal de lui avoir fait mal……j'aurais tellement voulut lui dire que je l'aime.....et..... le voir me sourire….je voudrais tant le voir me sourire......ça fait si mal....

Il ne pu continuer, le chagrin l'étouffait et il se mit à sangloter.

Dumbledore resta silencieux le temps qu'il se calme un peu, puis il se pencha et posa une main affectueuse sur son bras, pour lui il était comme un fils.

« Harry, je suis navré mais même si je pouvais le ramener d'entre les morts je ne le ferais pas, pour la bonne raison qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'on ramène de ce royaume, on ne joue pas avec la mort, elle n'apprécie pas du tout la plaisanterie, c'est contre-nature et dangereux……mais je sens que ton amour pour lui est vraiment profond et sincère, alors il y a quelque chose que je peux faire.

Le brun qui avait la tête baissée, la releva et le regarda d'un air buté.

« Quoi ?......me faire la morale en me disant que la vie continue et qu'avec le temps je l'oublierais et que j'aimerais encore ?.....bah non merci……je ne l'oublierais pas et je n'aimerais plus jamais…….je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi, mon coeur est mort pour la seconde fois, tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est le rejoindre alors pas la peine de vous fatiguer, allez-vous en, laissez-moi tranquille.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire et secoua la tête, il savait que le brun ne disait que la vérité, il le connaissait bien.

« Harry, Harry, tu t'emballes toujours aussi vite……non ce n'est pas ça du tout, je peux faire beaucoup mieux qu'un peu de morale qui te passerait au-dessus de la tête…..en fait je me doutais que tu en arriverais là et depuis sa disparition j'ai cherché de quelle façon je pourrais t'aider.. et je suis parvenu à trouver une solution mais il va falloir que tu m'obéisses.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? demanda le brun en le fixa intensément, scrutant le vieux visage avec attention comme pour y trouver la réponse.

Depuis le plus loin qu'il se rappelait il avait fait confiance à ce visage-là, à cette sagesse et cette compréhension du monde que possédait son si vieux directeur, à sa bonté aussi, alors cette fois encore il se remit entre ses mains.

« Si vraiment vous pouvez faire beaucoup mieux! reprit-il lentement devant son silence......alors je suis prêt à faire tout ce que vous me demanderez.

-

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

**-**

Dumbledore tapota la main d'Harry et lui sourit.

« Ce que je veux n'est pas bien compliqué! S'amusa t-il...... lèves-toi, vas prendre une douche et fais un bon repas.

« Mais……

« Fais-moi confiance et fais ce que je te dis, tu ne le regrettera pas ! le coupa le vieil homme d'un ton sans réplique tout en se levant du fauteuil……je veux que tu sois en forme quand tu me rejoindra dans mon bureau à Poudlard…….sois-y à 19heures.

Ceci dit il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et il sortit sous le regard un peu ahuri du brun qui ne savait plus que penser.

Qu'avait-il en tête ?

Harry avait déjà songé à tout un tas de possibilités durant ses périodes de veille et surtout à tout ce qui était connu dans le monde magique pour remonter le temps, mais ils étaient trop faibles, ils ne permettaient que de remonter de quelques heures tout au plus, et si il en existait de plus puissant alors le ministère devait les garder bien à l'abri parce qu'il n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Parce que si un remonteur de temps valable existait qui empêcherait un fanatique de s'en servir et de faire revenir Voldemort en lui donnant la victoire?

Quand on connait le déroulement des évènements quoi de plus facile que de les changer? Il suffisait d'un rien.

Dumbledore avait dit aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas, et ne voudrais pas, ramener Draco d'entre les morts, alors quoi ? comment allait-il faire pour l'aider ?

Harry se creusa la tête un long moment puis il abandonna en soupirant et décida de lui faire confiance, Dumbledore avait dit qu'il ne le regretterait pas et malgré tout un espoir fou venait de se rallumer en lui.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Quand il en ressortit vêtu d'un boxer Ron et Blaise étaient là, assit sur le lit et un plateau débordant de nourriture posé entre eux

Ils sourirent au brun qui le leur rendit.

« Dumbledore nous a demandé de te porter un bon repas et ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de te voir enfin debout ! fit le rouquin tandis qu'Harry sortait des vêtements de l'armoire et s'habillait……….il a dit aussi que tu devais le rejoindre à Poudlard et qu'on devait te laisser y aller seul…….pourquoi ?

Le brun qui avait terminé de se vêtir s'approcha d'eux et sourit de nouveau en voyant une lueur d'inquiétude dans leurs regards fixés sur lui.

Depuis la mort de Draco ils s'étaient montrés très protecteurs à son égard, et même si par moment il leur en avait voulut, il devait reconnaître que leur amitié faisait chaud au cœur.

« Je vous promet de tout vous dire plus tard ! dit-il évasivement………en attendant vous pourriez partager ce plateau avec moi parce qu'autrement j'en ai pour huit jours avant d'arriver à le finir.

-

A l'heure dite il se trouvait devant le bureau de Dumbledore, et quand il y entra il remarqua immédiatement le cercle dessiné sur le sol et entouré d'étranges symboles qu'il ne reconnut pas, mais qui lui dirent vaguement quelque chose.

« Ce sont des symboles égyptien ! expliqua le vieux directeur qui était debout près de son bureau et avait suivit son regard.

« Mais à quoi ça sert ? demanda Harry en désignant d'un geste de la main le dessin dans son entier.

Dumbledore se déplaça jusqu'à son fauteuil dans lequel il se laissa tomber avec lassitude, il était fatigué, une fatigue due à la puissance magique qu'il avait dû tirer de lui-même en traçant chaque symbole, ce n'était plus de son âge tout ça.

« C'est tiré d'une magie très ancienne et très puissante que personne n'a jamais pratiquée ! dit-il.

« Que personne n'a jamais pratiqué ? s'étonna Harry en venant s'asseoir sur une chaise face à lui……mais comment avez-vous fait pour le dessiner alors ?

« Grâce à quelque chose que je possède ! répondit le vieil homme avec un léger sourire…..quelque chose que les hommes recherchent depuis des siècles……le livre de Thôt.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules.

« Le livre du dieu Thôt ?.......on dit que celui qui pourra déchiffrer ses formules magiques sera plus puissant que les dieux ......je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende ?

« Non, il existe bien ! fit Dumbledore qui se redressa sur son fauteuil et posa avec respect la main sur un gros livre à l'air très ancien il est vrai, mais sans rien de particulier à première vue, posé près de lui.

« C'est ça ? s'exclama Harry d'un air dubitatif en le regardant……on dirait un vieux bouquin poussiéreux comme les autres !

Son air déçu amusa le vieux directeur qui eut un petit rire.

« On ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences ? que les choses n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'elles semblaient être ?

« Si…..mais….

« Harry, ce livre à qui on a donné une apparence anodine pour le protéger permet d'en appeler à la magie d'un ancien dieu……

« Mais alors ! le coupa brusquement ce dernier qui venait de réaliser……vous pouvez ramener Draco, il est dit que ce livre peut ressuciter les morts alors si vous êtes parvenu à le déchiffrer c'est que vous pouvez le faire ?

« Harry je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi ce n'était pas possible ! soupira le vieil homme……on ne joue pas avec la mort et ce livre est dangereux……

« Alors pourquoi ce dessin ! le coupa de nouveau le brun avec animation……..pourquoi vous me parlez de ce livre ?

« Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre à tout bout de champ je pourrais peut-être te l'expliquer ! rétorqua Dumbledore légèrement agacé……on ne va jamais y arriver autrement.

« Désolé ! marmonna Harry qui se calma……je vous écoute.

« Bien ! souffla le vieil homme soulagé……pour commencer, ce livre contient beaucoup d'invocation et pas seulement pour faire revenir les morts.

Le brun se retint d'intervenir, en serrant les lèvres, pour lui dire que le reste il s'en moquait, c'était justement ça qui l'intéressait lui.

Dumbledore le comprit très bien et une lueur amusée mais un tantinet exaspérée s'alluma dans son regard.

« Non je ne vais pas le ramener lui Harry……je vais te renvoyer toi jusqu'à lui.

Cela n'impressionna guère le brun qui le fixa tranquillement.

« Bien, je suis prêt à mourir, du moment que je peux le revoir c'est tout ce que je demande.

Le vieux directeur éclata de rire devant son sérieux.

« Tu n'y est pas du tout……si Thôt le veut bien je vais te renvoyer dans le passé.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et se tourna vers le dessin.

« C'est un retourneur de temps mais plus puissant?

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! répondit Dumbledore d'un ton impératif...........tu sais ce livre est vraiment une énigme particulièrement complexe, je n'ai pas pu le déchiffrer entièrement j'en suis même très loin et je ne crois pas y parvenir un jour......à dire vrai je n'essaierais même pas, je ne l'ai fait que pour toi et je pense d'ailleurs qu'il vaut mieux que jamais personne ne parvienne à le déchiffrer sa puisance est trop dangereuse, je me contenterais d'en être le gardien parce que ce livre ne doit jamais être révélé...... mais j'ai pu décrypter une invocation de base assez simple, elle fera l'affaire.

Le regard du brun revint sur lui, lumineux, une seule chose avait retenue son attention.

« Je vais revoir Draco ?......c'est vrai hein ? s'il vous plait dîtes-moi que c'est bien vrai ! supplia t-il.

Le vieil homme lui sourit.

« Oui, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

Immédiatement Harry se plaça bien droit sur sa chaise et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Allez-y.

« Je vais essayer d'être aussi clair que possible ! fit Dumbledore qui comprit que l'intérêt du brun lui était toute acquise……il faut que je te dise que pour réussir il va falloir que je meure…..

Il leva une main pour empêcher Harry de le couper en le voyant ouvrir la bouche avec une expression horrifiée.

« C'est faire appel à un dieu et dieu ou démon il y a toujours un prix à payer en échange, c'est pour ça qu'il faut être deux, celui qui invoque est sacrifié ……. Comme tu vois ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie que tu connais, et puis on ne peux pas l'invoquer pour n'importe quelle raison, cela ne marcherait pas, mais uniquement pour demander à changer un évènement bien précis et qui a eut une incidence dramatique, là en l'occurance la mort de Draco...... tu ne retourna donc dans le passé que très peu de temps avant qu'il se produise...... tu sais Harry Thôt n'est pas particulièrement généreux, si il t'en juge digne il te donnera juste une toute petite chance de changer les choses, parce qu'en plus on ne peut pas l'invoquer deux fois pour le même événement, alors tu as intérêt à ne pas la manquer…………..mais si tu réussis je ne mourais pas puisque rien de tout ça n'aura lieu.

L'expression horrifiée du brun se transforma en perplexité.

« Draco est mort depuis 12 jours ! continua le vieux directeur impassible……et si j'ai bien comprit toutes les règles, Thôt qui est aussi le seigneur du temps va certainement te ramener à cette soirée où Draco a mit fin à ses jours, je pense donc que tu vas te retrouver chez toi puisque c'est là que tu te trouvais à ce moment-là, et peu avant que Draco n'avale ce poison……il faut que tu comprenne bien que tu n'auras que peu de temps pour agir.

Il vit l'angoisse passer dans les yeux d'Harry qui resta muet.

« Si tu échoues le temps te ramènera ici et moi je serais mort………si tu réussis par contre le temps s'écoulera normalement, ce sera comme si ces 12 derniers jours n'avaient pas eut lieu....enfin pour les autres, parce que toi et moi nous allons en garder le souvenir....

Le vieil homme se tu et lui sourit avec affection et une certaine pitié.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux Harry car si tu échoues ce sera pire pour toi, tu en as conscience? Tu auras en plus le remord de ne pas avoir pu le sauver alors que tu avais une chance de le faire, les regrets te rongeront toute ta vie......je te l'ai dit ce dieu n'est pas généreux et surtout il n'aime pas l'échec, ce sera ton prix à payer....en plus de ma mort.

Le brun opina lentement d'un signe de tête, il se sentait très nerveux et angoissé mais prêt à tout.

« Bien! Fit Dumbledore en se levant.......autre chose, tu ne devras jamais rien dire à ce sujet à qui que ce soit, tu devras toujours garder pour toi ce qui c'est passé, c'est une règle absolue et bien précisée.

« Ou sinon quoi? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Harry avec curiosité.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaule en signe d'ignorance.

« Comme je n'ai traduis que peu je ne peux te répondre.......mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux la respecter tu ne crois pas?

« Oui! Approuva vigoureusement Harry qui se dit que vu que ce dieu ne semblait pas particulièrement accomodant il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier en désobéissant à ses règles.

Dumbledore prit le gros livre et après l'avoir ouvert à une page déjà marquée il se dirigea vers le cercle, s'arrêtant à l'extérieur.

« Harry viens t'asseoir au centre.

Tremblant intérieurement mais déterminé à sauver celui qu'il aimait, le brun obéit en gardant le regard rivé à celui du vieil homme qui lui sourit avec affection.

« Bonne chance Harry.......fermes les yeux, fais le vide dans ton esprit et surtout reste calme, tu vas être jugé par un dieu.

-

**Je vous souhaite à tous(tes) un très bon week-end du 1er mai, et tout plein de brins de muguet!**

**A bientôt!**

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

**-**

Dumbledore se mit à palsmodier à mi-voix une incantation dont Harry ne comprit pas un traitre mot mais il ne chercha pas à les comprendre, il se détendit en respirant calmement et profondément et fit le vide complet dans son esprit, plongeant petit à petit dans une sorte de tunnel d'un noir très profond où il flotta lentement avec la bizarre sensation d'être examiné à la loupe.

Puis quelque chose de glacial l'entoura et prit possession de son corps par tous les pores de sa peau, pénétrant au plus profond de son âme et lui donnant la sensation désagréable d'être écartelé, c'était comme un viol mais mental, il se mit à trembler mais ne lutta pas, au contraire il se laissa aller, ouvrant complètement son esprit à cette inquisition brutale qui lui sembla s'éterniser, puis subitement il se sentit comme aspiré d'un seul coup.

Il ne su jamais si il perdit conscience ou pas, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux il se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à se demander si il n'avait pas rêvé tout ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pensa qu'une seule chose.

Il devait sauver Draco et Dumbledore par la même occasion !

Il n'avait droit qu'à une seule chance et ne devait pas la rater, il ne voulait pas trouver Draco mort pour la seconde fois, ce serait trop horrible, ni être responsable de celle de son vieux mentor pour qui il avait beaucoup d'affection, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Il bondit de son lit, enfila ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse et se précipita dehors en quelques bonds.

Il n'avait qu'une idée, aller le plus vite possible et la peur d'échouer lui serrait le ventre.

Il transplana devant le manoir et en apercevant un elfe qui y entrait et allait refermer la porte, il se rua derrière lui et pénétra dans le hall en le bousculant fortement.

« Pardon ! lui cria t-il presque malgré lui tandis qu'il traversait le hall en courant et gravissait les marches quatre à quatre.

Sans ralentir une seule seconde il fonça jusqu'à la chambre de Draco qu'il ouvrit à la volée, et là il s'arrêta net, sur son visage une expression de pure extase apparue tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il était là !

Il était là!il était là!ilétaitlà...........son coeur explosa de joie.

Draco était là bien vivant, tristement assit au bord de son lit et regardant la petite bouteille qu'il tenait à la main.

Quand il vit Harry qui venait de surgir comme un beau diable, il sursauta et le fixa avec stupeur.

« Harry ?......mais qu'est-ce….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le brun se jeta littéralement à ses genoux et ceintura sa taille de ses bras, le serrant à l'etouffer.

« Tu es là……tu es là ! se mit-il à répéter, pleurant et riant à la fois……oh mon dieu merci, merci…..tu es là !.............merci....

Draco, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qui se passait, lâcha la petite bouteille qui roula sur le sol, pleine, et il posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis que l'autre il la posait sur ses cheveux.

« Harry tu peux m'expliquer ce…..

Là encore il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, le brun qui s'était remit d'un bond sur ses pieds se pencha sur lui et fébrilement saisit son visage entre ses mains il plongea ses yeux pleins de larmes dans le beau regard gris qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir.

« Je t'aime Draco ! murmura Harry d'une voix rauque et si vibrante d'intensité…….sans toi je ne suis rien……tu es mon soleil, tu m'as réchauffé……je ne veux plus passer une seule seconde loin de toi……je ne veux plus jamais te perdre…..

Un bref instant le blond se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là, à quel moment l'avait-il perdu ?

Mais il oublia tout rapidement tandis que le brun le poussait en arrière sur le matelas et s'allongeait sur lui sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! scanda Harry tout en promenant presque avec fureur ses lèvres sur son visage, le dévorant.......tu es magnifique tu sais, je t'aime.

Et Draco ferma les yeux, il était en train de vivre un instant divin, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu motiver un tel changement chez le brun, mais lui qui était prêt à mourir de désespoir cinq minutes plus tôt nageait maintenant dans un moment de bonheur absolu.

Harry l'aimait, Harry prononçait ces trois petits mots magique qui le guérissait de tout.

Il souhaitait juste que le temps s'arrête, que surtout cet instant ne finisse jamais, et des larmes de joie roulèrent aux coins de ses paupières.

« Je t'aime aussi! Souffla t-il......plus que la vie même.

« Ne dis pas ça et surtout ne pleures pas! chuchota Harry en les essuyant doucement d'un doigt et en pleurant lui-même……souris-moi mon amour, fais-moi un de tes merveilleux sourire........ils sont si beaux...........Draco j'ai mal de toi à en crever.....alors souris-moi mon ange..... je veux te voir heureux.

« Je le suis ! souffla Draco qui ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit doucement…..à un point que tu n'imagine même pas.

« Tes yeux ! murmura le brun subjugué par son regard, il avait tant de choses à lui dire mais l'émotion le rendait presque incohérent……ils brillent, ils sont tellement beaux……j'ai si mal et c'est si bon.....tu es là....tu es là......je t'aime ! répéta t-il une fois de plus.

Puis il se pencha et prit sa bouche avec une sorte de dévotion, l'embrassant en y mettant tout cet amour qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer suffisamment avec des mots, il n'en existait pas d'assez forts.

Comment expliquer la sensation merveilleuse qu'il ressentait en ce moment même ?

Il tenait dans ses bras l'amour qu'il avait crû perdu à jamais.

Il l'avait vu mort et là ils partageaient le même souffle, c'était indescriptible.

Le baiser devint plus profond, plus enflammé, et en sentant le désir de Draco contre le sien, l'envie de lui appartenir lui brûla les reins.

C'était toujours le blond qui s'était donné à lui, Harry, comme avec tous ses autres amants, ne se donnait jamais, il n'en n'avait jamais ressentit le désir et prenait plutôt ça comme une sorte de soumission à l'autre.

Mais avec lui plus rien n'était pareil, il en avait vraiment envie, c'était même un besoin, il désirait le sentir en lui et ne voyait plus du tout ça comme de la soumission, c'était un acte d'amour.

Il lâcha la bouche de Draco.

« Ne bouges pas et laisses-moi faire ! lui murmura t-il avant de descendre sur sa gorge tout en lui déboutonnant la chemise qu'il portait.

Il la lui retira lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait de plus en plus bas le long du torse à la peau pâle dont il goûtait avec délice chaque parcelle de peau, respirant le parfum unique qu'elle dégageait.

Parvenu à la ceinture du pantalon il s'y attarda tout en caressant d'une main le renflement qui tendait le tissu, jusqu'à ce que Draco avance les reins en gémissant son prénom.

Là il dégrafa l'encombrant vêtement et se redressa pour le lui enlever.

Très rapidement il se débarrassa des siens et se pencha de nouveau sur le corps offert.

Partant de l'intérieur des cuisses, du bout de la langue il remonta avec une lenteur exaspérante pour Draco qui se tordait, les mains crispées sur le couvre-lit.

Harry ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

Avec délectation il prit l'érection chaude et palpitante de vie dans sa bouche, faisant pousser un profond soupir de plaisir au blond, et entama un lent va et vient très sensuel qui mit la résistance de Draco à rude épreuve.

Mais ce dernier ne résista pas longtemps et brusquement il l'attrappa par les cheveux, le tirant pour le faire remonter.

Ce faisant il voulut écarter les jambes mais Harry l'en empêcha en s'asseyant à cheval sur ses hanches tout en se penchant sur lui.

« Je veux être à toi mon amour! Lui chuchota t-il.

Il sourit devant l'éclat de surprise qui passa dans les prunelles grises assombries par le désir.

« Je veux te sentir en moi..... t'appartenir complètement! Continua t-il sur le même ton avant de l'embrasser passionnément tout en passant une main entre eux.

Sans lâcher sa bouche il guida la virilité tendue contre l'entrée étroite et s'empala lentement en poussant un long soupir de bonheur.

Draco était vivant, mais lui aussi à ce moment-là il se sentit bien vivant, plus que jamais.

Il se redressa, les mains posées sur la poitrine du blond, il rejetta la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés il se laissa guider par Draco qui l'avait saisit aux hanches et lui imposait son rythme.

Ils étaient au comble de l'extase.

Ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps au plaisir qui monta en eux comme une vague déferlante et l'orgasme qui les submergea les fit crier tous les deux sans retenue avant qu'Harry ne s'effondre sur le blond, se serrant fort contre lui.

-

Harry reprit lentement ses esprits en écoutant les battements désordonnés du coeur de Draco qui se calmèrent progressivement.

« Harry! Fit doucement ce dernier tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos......qu'est-ce qui a provoqué un tel changement? Tu donnais tellement l'impression que je ne comptais pas pour toi.

Le brun se redressa légèrement pour le regarder et lui sourit.

« C'est à cause de la soirée chez Ron et Blaise! Répondit-il dans un murmure......c'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre que je t'aimais.

Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il avait lu sa lettre puisqu'il ne devait rien dire sur un futur qui n'existerait plus, mais il ne mentait pas non plus, c'était bien à ce moment-là qu'il avait regardé Draco différemment et qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions.

« Pourtant suite à cette soirée et à ce que tu m'as dit, moi j'ai plutôt cru que tu voulais m'offrir à tes potes! Fit le blond dont le regard se voilà de tristesse à ce souvenir.

« Non! Protesta vivement Harry tout en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds......je m'y suis très mal prit, pardon......mais à vrai dire je voulais m'assurer que toi tu n'étais pas interéssé par l'un d'entre eux......j'étais jaloux......je suis complètement stupide tu le sais bien, mais j'ai finit par comprendre.

Draco lui sourit et le brun l'embrassa longuement avant de s'écarter et de reprendre.

« Et ce soir il fallait absolument que je vienne te dire tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.......j'ai eut peur mon ange......j'ai tellement eut peur de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de te le dire.

Une certaine gêne passa dans les yeux gris et du bout d'un doigt il effleura doucement les lèvres d'Harry, il hésita à parler mais il avait besoin de lui dire la vérité.

« On dirait presque que tu l'as sentit, parce que ça a bien faillit être le cas! Avoua t-il dans un souffle......ce soir j'avais décidé de mettre un terme à ma vie, je croyais que tu n'étais pas pour moi alors vivre ne m'intéressait plus....

« Ne dis pas ça, ne dis plus jamais ça! Gronda brusquement le brun en le coupant et en crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, des larmes se remettant à couler, lui il l'avait vécu le calvaire de sa mort et il en ressentait encore toute l'horreur et le désespoir......je t'en prie ne redis jamais un truc pareil, je te jure que je ferais tout pour te faire oublier que tu as pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, songer à te supprimer......s'il te plait ne m'abandonne jamais, je ne pourrais pas le supporter! Termina t-il dans un gémissement.

Un peu surprit par la peur et le chagrin qu'il pu lire dans les yeux verts, mais en même temps heureux de les y voir, Draco sourit en l'attirant à lui.

« Tu m'aimes et tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est vivre, le reste n'est déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

**-**

Après de longs moments de tendresse, de câlins et d'aveux dont Draco avait tant rêvé il finit par s'endormir, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Par contre Harry en fut incapable, il resta éveillé jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube allongé à plat ventre et le menton dans une main à le regarder dormir.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était bien là et que cette nuit n'était pas un rêve.

Mais la fatigue finit quand même par le gagner et prenant délicatement l'une des mains de Draco dans la sienne, il entrelaça leurs doigts avant de poser la tête sur sa poitrine et de se laisser aller au sommeil.

-

Au matin ce fut le blond qui passa un long moment à l'observer pendant qu'il dormait, caressant amoureusement et avec précaution des mèches de cheveux bruns hirsutes.

Tout lui semblait si merveilleusement beau ce matin qu'il avait envie de rire et de chanter tout à la fois.

Mais il contint son allégresse pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormit et il s'assit au bord du lit.

Ce faisant son regard tomba sur la petite fiole qui se trouvait sur le tapis et il se baissa pour la ramasser.

Il se redressa et la regarda longuement.

Il s'en était fallut de si peu, au moment où Harry avait surgit dans sa chambre il s'apprêtait à la déboucher, quelques secondes de plus et s'en était finit de lui.

Il en frissonna rétrospectivement.

Il n'aurait jamais entendu Harry lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Ses pensées prirent subitement une autre tournure et il tourna la tête vers le brun, l'observant pensivement.

C'était comme si Harry avait tout su à l'avance, même qu'il l'aimait.

Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

« La lettre ! se souvint-il brusquement……serait-il possible que Ron n'ai pas attendu le matin pour la lui remettre ? mais alors pourquoi Harry ne m'en a pas parlé ?

Rendu un peu perplexe par toutes ces questions il se saisit de celle posée sur sa table de nuit, celle marquée au nom de Ron et Blaise, et la froissa dans ses mains, elle n'avait plus de raison d'être, personne à part Harry ne saurait jamais qu'il avait voulut mettre un terme à sa vie.

Il se leva silencieusement pour la jeter dans la cheminée et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche et se vêtit avant de descendre.

La matinée était bien avancée et il était en train de boire une tasse de thé quand Ron et Blaise firent leur apparition.

« Ron est-ce que tu as remit la lettre à Harry ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

« Et bien non justement ! répondit le rouquin en s'asseyant……il n'était pas chez lui, on compte y repasser plus tard.

« Non, ce n'est plus la peine ! fit Draco en tendant la main……rends-la moi.

« Tu ne veux plus rompre ? interrogea Blaise avec curiosité tandis que Ron obtempérait.

Le blond sourit, un éclat heureux dans le regard.

« Oh que non ! fit-il……vous ne devinerez jamais mais il est venu ici hier au soir et…….

Il se tu et bu une gorgée de thé en prenant tout son temps, les laissant dans l'expectative.

« Et quoi ? firent Ron et Blaise d'une même voix impatiente.

« Et il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, c'était…….pfff ! souffla Draco qui chercha les mots adéquats mais n'en trouva pas……le plus beau moment de ma vie ! termina t-il simplement, mais l'expression de bonheur qu'il y avait sur son visage compensa largement son manque de mots et ses deux amis comprirent très bien.

« Mais c'est magnifique ! s'exclama joyeusement le rouquin, approuvé par son compagnon……on est vraiment content pour toi, et pour Harry aussi, il a enfin comprit.

« Alors il est ici ? demanda Blaise……tu préfères peut-être qu'on s'en aille pour vous laisser seul ?

Le blond allait répondre que non mais Harry qui entrait dans la pièce avec un air rayonnant le fit à sa place.

« Pourquoi ? vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout ! dit-il en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel se trouvait Draco qui leva la tête vers lui et à qui il donna un léger baiser.

« Je veux que tout le monde sache que j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie…..le seul……et vous serez les premiers à l'apprendre ! reprit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Harry, tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir pour vous deux ! fit Ron qui prit subitement un air un peu gêné……en fait il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…….voilà, Draco et moi…..

« Attends ! le coupa ce dernier qui sortit la lettre qu'il avait caché derrière son dos et la tendit au brun……lis ça Harry, je veux que tu saches tout.

Lentement Harry la prit et avec la sensation de revivre une vieille scène il se leva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre, il avait mal à l'idée de relire ces mots.

Il hésita une seconde puis la décacheta.

Le cœur serré dans un étau il se mit à lire et comme la première fois il ne pu retenir ses larmes, il avait la sensation de tout revivre et le souvenir de ce qui avait suivit le déchira.

Draco qui s'en aperçut se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Harry ne pleure pas mon amour ! s'affola t-il en posant une main sur la nuque baissée, le brun ayant posé son front sur son épaule……je croyais que tu serais heureux de savoir à quel point je t'aime et d'apprendre que Ron et moi sommes amis.

Harry lâcha les feuilles qui tombèrent sur le sol et passa les bras autour de son cou.

« C'était un cauchemar Draco ! Gémit-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs…….un horrible cauchemar……si tu savais….

Intrigué le blond le força à s'écarter et saisit son visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts embués.

« Quel cauchemar mon ange ? demanda t-il doucement.

Harry secoua lentement la tête et levant les mains il les posa par-dessus les siennes, se rappelant à temps qu'il devait se taire, mais il trouva le moyen de lui dire la vérité à sa façon.

« Avant de venir te voir ! murmura t-il en ravalant ses larmes……j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar……tu me disais que tu m'aimais, exactement comme dans ta lettre……puis tu disparaissais……tu m'abandonnais ! termina t-il dans un gémissement tout en s'effondrant de nouveau contre lui, la tête au creux de son cou, ces moments étaient encore si présents dans son esprit.

« Tu n'étais plus là……pour toujours……tu me laissais tout seul.

« C'est pour ça que tu as surgit dans ma chambre comme un beau diable, tu étais encore dans ton cauchemar c'est ça ? tenta de plaisanter Draco très ému et le serrant fort…….je me demandais pourquoi tu ne semblais pas douter de mon amour.

« J'ai eut si mal ! souffla Harry, sa bouche contre le cou du blond qui frissonna agréablement sous son souffle chaud……je venais de comprendre que je t'aimais aussi et je te perdais, pour toujours…….c'était si horrible.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus me perdre, sur le coup ça m'a semblé bizarre ! fit Draco qui se mit à rire doucement et frotta sa joue contre la sienne……jamais je ne te laisserais mon amour ! continua t-il dans un murmure……je te ferais oublier ce cauchemar.

Harry opina d'un mouvement de tête avant de la lever.

« Je t'aime ! dit-il dans un petit sourire tout en posant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser sous les regards satisfaits de Ron et Blaise qui avaient assistés à la scène sans dire un mot.

L'amour qui émanait de leurs deux amis les rendait heureux.

Puis Harry s'écarta légèrement.

« Je dois m'absenter ! dit-il en caressant tendrement la joue de Draco, et devant la lueur inquiète qui passa dans les beaux yeux gris il sourit.

« Je dois juste rendre visite à un vieil ami ! expliqua t-il……mais je reviendrais vite et après ça je te promet que je ne te quitterais plus une seule seconde.

Rassuré le blond opina en lui rendant son sourire.

Le brun s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea ensuite vers Ron dont il ébouriffa la tignasse rousse d'une main affectueuse.

Il aurait eut tellement de choses à leur dire à tous, tellement de sentiments à exprimer qu'il ne pu que limiter.

« Merci Ron ! lui dit-il…….merci d'être mon ami et le sien, et d'avoir été là pour lui depuis tout ce temps.

Le rouquin un peu gêné lui fit un grand sourire sans répondre et Harry tourna son regard sur Blaise.

« Excuses-moi pour les stupidités que je t'ai dites, mais à ce moment-là j'étais incapable de comprendre……j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas parce que maintenant je sais que les Serpentards sont vraiment capables d'amour, et je suis fier que Ron et moi ayons mérité le tien et celui de Draco…….enfin surtout moi, parce que Ron lui il méritait amplement le tien.

D'abord surprit Blaise ne su que répondre, puis un franc sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il appréciait beaucoup ce que venait de dire Harry et il tendit une main vers le brun qui la prit et la serra.

« Non je ne t'en veux pas et je crois même qu'on va devenir ami tous les deux ! dit-il finalement.

« J'en suis même certain ! approuva Harry avec conviction, il avait pu voir qui il était vraiment et il avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui, son amitié avait de la valeur.

Pendant le même temps Ron avait un sourire immense en les regardant, heureux de voir son meilleur ami et l'homme qu'il aimait devenir amis.

Puis le brun lâcha Blaise pour retourner vers Draco qui n'avait pas bougé de place.

Il l'enlaça et une fois encore il l'embrassa, il aurait pu le faire pendant des heures sans jamais s'en lasser.

Mais il dû quand même y mettre un terme.

« Je reviens vite mon amour ! lui souffla t-il avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la pièce.

-

Il transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard, il était interdit de le faire à l'intérieur.

Il remonta jusqu'à la grande porte et pénétra dans le vaste hall désert, à cette heure tous les élèves devaient être en cours.

Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers, un peu inquiet pour son vieux mentor.

Cinq minutes plus tard il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement intérieur en le voyant assit à son bureau, le regardant venir par-dessus ses petites lunettes.

« Tu as réussis et je te l'avais dit Harry! Fit le vieux directeur, les yeux toujours aussi pétillants de malice......c'est comme si rien n'avait eut lieu, je suis bien vivant et j'ai la ferme intention de le rester encore quelques temps.

Le brun eut un sourire des plus affectueux et s'arrêta face à lui.

« Je vous dois tellement.......merci!

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais plutôt celui qui a bien voulut t'accorder une seconde chance.

« Et je ne la gâcherais pas cette fois-ci......je l'aime tellement et c'est si merveilleux d'être avec lui.

Dumbledore sourit devant son air béat puis leva une main en lui faisant signe de partir.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là! Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils......rejoins-le et profite au maximum de chaque instant passé près de lui, soyez heureux et surtout n'en perds pas une miette Harry......l'avenir n'est jamais certain et le temps passe si vite!

« Merci! Répéta simplement le brun dans un dernier sourire avant de faire demi-tour.

-

Dumbledore le suivit des yeux, il était heureux pour Harry, mais il ne pouvait deviner que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples.

-

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

**-**

De retour au manoir, du hall Harry entendit Ron, Draco et Blaise qui riaient aux éclats et quand il entra dans la pièce le visage heureux que le blond tourna vers lui fit battre son cœur beaucoup plus fort.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'éclat de ses yeux et son air radieux.

Il alla immédiatement s'asseoir près de lui, l'enlaçant d'un bras et l'embrassant dans le cou.

Après lui avoir demandé si sa visite s'était bien passée, ce à quoi Harry répondit que oui, les quatre jeunes gens se mirent à discuter.

Le brun lui ne parla que peu, il passait son temps à admirer le blond en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore « soyez heureux et surtout n'en perds pas une miette Harry…..l'avenir n'est jamais certain et le temps passe si vite ».

En y songeant il se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait faire sans tarder et qui les rendrait heureux tous les deux, mais il tenait à ce que ce soit une surprise pour Draco et pour cela il avait besoin de l'aide de Ron et Blaise.

Dans l'après-midi il parvint à s'isoler avec son ami et lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire, le rouquin accepta avec plaisir de s'occuper de tout.

Une semaine après tout était prêt.

-

Ce jour-là Draco tournait en rond, Harry s'était esquivé sans lui dire où il allait alors qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté de la semaine et il angoissait.

Son bonheur était si récent qu'il n'en avait pas encore l'habitude, il manquait d'assurance, un rien le stressait et il avait peur que le brun se lasse de lui.

Pourtant Harry lui montrait sans cesse son amour, mais durant cette semaine ils n'étaient pas sortit une seule fois du manoir et Draco se demandait avec inquiétude si le brun, pour une raison quelconque, ne tenait pas à taire leur liaison à tous.

Lui il aurait tellement voulut afficher son amour devant le monde entier, que tous sachent qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre.

Il avait bien essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Harry mais ce dernier se débrouillait à chaque fois pour éviter de répondre, soit il avait un besoin subit et urgent de prendre une douche, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain où il se mettait à chanter à tue-tête, soit il lui sautait dessus pour le bâillonner de sa bouche et sous ses caresses il oubliait tout ce qu'il avait voulut lui dire.

A cause de son manque d'assurance et de sa peur Draco n'osait jamais insister et au fond de lui un malaise persistait.

-

Il angoissait donc en arpentant son salon quand il reçut la visite de Ron et Blaise.

« Harry n'est pas avec vous ? demanda t-il immédiatement en s'arrêtant net.

« On est justement venu te chercher pour t'amener à lui ! répondit le rouquin dans un sourire.

« Pourquoi ça ? rétorqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils, encore plus inquiet……il ne pouvait pas venir lui-même ? Où est-il?

« Pas de questions ! répliqua fermement Blaise……vas te faire beau on t'attend.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son ami l'arrêta en levant une main.

« Si tu veux des réponses va falloir obéir.

Ron qui comprit son inquiétude vint lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance, alors obéis ! lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Le blond le fixa un instant sans rien dire puis il hocha la tête en poussant un soupir résigné et fit ce qu'ils lui demandaient.

Il redescendit une demi-heure plus tard, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile fine noir, d'une chemise de soie gris-bleu et d'une veste légère noire aussi.

L'ensemble faisait ressortir à merveille la couleur de ses yeux et le blond de ses cheveux qu'il avait rendu flous en y passant les doigts à plusieurs reprises, il savait qu'Harry aimait le petit côté sauvage que cela lui donnait.

-

Un moment plus tard Draco se trouvait devant la maison d'Harry dont Ron ouvrit la porte.

Un peu étonné il entra à sa suite dans le salon et là par les portes-fenêtres grandes ouvertes il s'aperçut qu'il y avait plein de monde dans le jardin où tout était préparé pour une grande fête.

Cela lui rappela douloureusement celle qu'avait donnée Ron et Blaise il y avait peu.

Ces deux derniers l'entraînèrent vers l'une des portes-fenêtres et s'arrêtèrent dans l'encadrement.

Là le cœur de Draco se serra à lui faire mal, il venait de croiser le regard d'Harry qui lui sourit mais au lieu de venir vers lui le brun se détourna et se saisit d'une chaise sur laquelle il grimpa, ce qui attira l'attention de toute l'assistance qui se tourna vers lui.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir tous répondu à mon invitation ! dit-il d'une voix forte…..au passage je remercie aussi Ron et Blaise de s'être occupé de tout…..

« C'est en quel honneur cette fête ? lança une voix dans l'assistance.

Draco porta son regard sur celui qui venait de parler et eut de nouveau un coup au cœur, il faisait partie du groupe de célibataires, qui étaient d'ailleurs tous là, qu'il avait rencontré à la fête de Ron et Blaise.

« Ca va pas recommencer ! gémit-il dans un murmure.

« Ecoutes ce qui va suivre ! lui chuchota le rouquin en lui serrant doucement le bras pour le rassurer.....je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

« J'y viens ! reprit Harry en réponse à la voix……cette fête c'est en quelque sorte pour enterrer ma vie de célibataire……

« Ne nous dis pas que tu vas te marier ! le coupa l'un du groupe…..pas toi, tu as toujours dit que tu étais contre ce genre d'ânerie, qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour tuer le désir !

Il y eut des rires dans la foule et le brun leva une main pour réclamer le silence.

« C'est moi qui étais un âne, je ne connaissais rien à l'amour tout bêtement, et pour tout dire maintenant j'espère bien qu'un mariage suivra dans peu de temps, si il me fait la joie d'accepter ! répondit Harry dans un grand sourire avant de prendre un air sérieux……mais là n'est pas le sujet, ce soir je voulais simplement vous présenter celui dont je suis tombé totalement et profondément amoureux, en fait j'en suis complètement fou, c'est le soleil de ma vie, il a comblé le vide de mon existence et il fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde……Draco viens là mon amour s'il te plait !

Ce faisant il tendit la main en direction du blond qui était totalement abasourdi, son cœur battait à un tel rythme qu'il avait du mal à respirer et ses jambes tremblaient, il n'en revenait pas.

Harry venait d'annoncer haut et fort et devant tous qu'il l'aimait et voulait l'épouser, c'était trop beau, c'est à peine si il avait osé rêver d'un moment pareil, il avait bien espéré qu'Harry accepterait de s'afficher avec lui à la face du monde, mais là il avait fait encore mieux, il venait littéralement de leur crier l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

C'était un moment magique qui lui faisait oublier toutes ses années de souffrance.

Il fallut que Ron et Blaise le pousse discrètement dans le dos pour qu'il se décide à avancer, sous les regards curieux et admiratifs de certains et ceux stupéfaits de tous les anciens de Poudlard.

Potter et Malfoy amoureux ?

Mais quand Harry descendit de sa chaise pour enlacer la taille du blond, qui s'était arrêté près de lui, et qu'il l'embrassa très amoureusement face à tous, ils se mirent à applaudir devant le couple superbe qu'ils formaient.

Après tout Poudlard c'était loin !

Quand ils se séparèrent Harry se tourna de nouveau vers la foule sur laquelle il promena un regard fier.

« Je suis tellement heureux que je voulais que vous le sachiez tous, Draco est l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je souhaite passer le restant de ma vie.

« C'est pas juste ! fit mine de protester un du groupe qui s'étaient tous rapprochés……t'as pas le droit de garder le plus beau rien que pour toi.

« C'est pourtant bien ce que je vais faire, et si tu t'approche de lui à moins de deux mètres tu risque de le regretter, il est à moi qu'on se le dise ! répliqua Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais à la lueur menaçante qui brilla dans ses yeux tous comprirent que ce n'en était pas vraiment une, il était sérieux.

Le brun connaissait parfaitement la mentalité qui régnait dans le groupe, il avait fait de même, quand ils s'étaient choisis une proie qu'elle soit déjà prise ou pas ne les dérangeait absolument pas, pour eux seul le plaisir de la conquête comptait, ils ne respectaient rien d'autre que leur propre plaisir.

Il les maintint tous quelques instants sous la menace de son regard puis se détourna.

« Maintenant buvez, mangez et amusez-vous.

Puis il se saisit d'une des mains de Draco et pour échapper à tous ceux qui les entouraient il l'entraîna rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison, le tirant jusque dans sa chambre dont il referma la porte en y plaquant le blond qui n'avait toujours pas émit le moindre son.

Harry s'en inquiéta et posant les deux mains à plat contre le battant, de chaque côté de sa tête, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions devant son manque de réaction, avait-il fait une erreur?

« Draco ça va ? demanda t-il, son inquiétude perçant dans sa voix……mon amour je voulais te faire une surprise mais j'aurais peut-être dû te demander d'abord…..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, le blond le saisit brusquement par la nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement, il était tellement heureux que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour l'exprimer.

Au bout d'un moment de douce violence ils s'écartèrent, le souffle devenu court et le désir aux creux des reins.

Harry rassuré souriait béatement.

« Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? interrogea Draco à mi-voix, les yeux rendus presque luisants sous le feu qui courait dans ses veines.

« Oui……je veux tout de toi ! murmura Harry en posant une main sur l'entre jambes du blond qu'il caressa lentement……ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme, ton nom, tout ce qui fait que tu es toi.....je ne veux faire plus qu'un avec toi.

« Moi aussi ! souffla Draco qui gémit sous sa caresse et sa bouche qui se promenait lentement le long de sa mâchoire, mais qui le repoussa fermement……je ne serais pas contre mon amour ! s'excusa t-il devant son air surprit…..mais tu oublies qu'il y a une fête à laquelle nous devons participer.

« Ils la feront bien sans nous ! protesta le brun qui se recolla à lui en voulant reprendre sa bouche.

« Ah ça non alors ! s'indigna le blond en le repoussant une nouvelle fois……moi je tiens à ce qu'ils voient bien qu'on est ensemble et qu'il soit très clair dans leurs esprits que tu m'appartient maintenant, et puis si tu t'écarte de moi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde je refuse de t'épouser.

Harry éclata de rire devant son air si résolu et se résigna à devoir patienter.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas mon amour, je te le promet……mais pour le reste tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Ca j'espère que c'est une promesse que tu tiendras aussi ! s'amusa Draco tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

-

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et surtout pour avoir été là depuis si longtemps, crystal, nine, fan de potter, BN, vif d'or et toutes les autres......excusez-moi pour celles dont je ne mets pas le nom, mais cette fic n'aura pas de fin, je sais je finis mal lol!**

**Je vous dis adieu, vous savez je suis fière d'avoir créé deux couples RW/BZ, SS/NL et que vous les ayez aimé encore plus!**

**Vraiment un grand merci à vous, pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée tout au long de mes (nombreuses fics lol) et pour votre gentillesse, je crois que je penserais à vous longtemps!**

**Bisous à toutes.**

**Mambanoir!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

**-**

Et toute la soirée Harry tint sa promesse de ne pas lâcher Draco, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Tout en discutant avec les uns et les autres il tenait enlacé la taille du blond d'un bras très possessif, en particulier dés que des membres du groupe les approchaient.

Draco en riait intérieurement mais il appréciait beaucoup cette jalousie et cette possessivité dont Harry faisait preuve.

Pourtant pas un ne se permit de paroles ou de gestes déplacés à son égard mais cela n'empêcha pas le brun de leur jeter des regards noirs et de se dire qu'après cette soirée il allait définitivement les rayer de leurs fréquentations, il n'avait aucune confiance en eux et en plus il craignait que par bêtise ou simplement pour s'amuser ils ne se pointe un jour en compagnie d'un de ses ex.

Il refusait que Draco puisse se retrouver dans ce genre de situation et heureusement il avait toujours choisit ses amants hors de son cercle d'amis les plus proches, mais avec eux il n'était sûr de rien, ils étaient tout à fait capables de lui faire le coup rien que pour s'amuser.

Il voulait tirer un trait total sur tout ça, seul Draco comptait maintenant, le reste lui semblait presque avoir été une autre vie.

Silencieux il s'était plongé dans ses réflexions alors qu'ils étaient juste en compagnie de Ron et Blaise.

Tous les quatre s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart, pour un moment de tranquillité, buvant un verre en regardant ceux qui s'étaient mis à danser.

Comme si il avait parfaitement suivit le cours de ses pensées Draco qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer du coin de l'oeil posa son verre et lui fit face, nouant les mains sur sa nuque et posant son front contre le sien.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, je ferais face ! lui chuchota t-il……je sais très bien que tu as eut beaucoup d'amants et que j'en rencontrerais sûrement, mais ça n'a plus d'importance, j'ai confiance en toi.

Surprit par sa perspicacité Harry lui sourit et posa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Il n'y a plus que toi qui compte ! répondit-il avant de le serrer fort contre lui……le reste n'existe plus.

« Eh les amoureux ! les interpella Blaise……si on portait un toast ?

Ce disant il leur tendit deux verres pleins que le blond et le brun saisirent sans se séparer.

« On boit à quoi ? demanda Harry.

« A nous tout simplement ! répondit Blaise en prenant celui que Ron tenait pour lui……et à la magie de l'amour ! termina t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du rouquin qui lui sourit tendrement.

« A nous et à la magie de l'amour ! répétèrent-ils tous de bon cœur et en riant.

-

Draco passa une soirée fabuleuse et quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent seul elle continua.

Harry tint sa promesse suivante.

Au creux d'un lit transformé en champ de bataille il lui prouva que l'attente n'avait rien fait perdre au désir qu'il avait de lui.

-

**Quelques mois plus tard.**

**-**

Harry observa Draco, Ron et Blaise qui déambulaient dans la cour du vieux temple, naviguant entre de gros blocs de pierre éboulés des vieux murs et chauffés par un soleil de plomb.

Ron et Blaise étaient mariés depuis un mois, Draco et lui depuis trois jours.

Les deux premiers avaient retardés leur voyage de noce pour partir avec eux et depuis deux jours ils se trouvaient en Egypte, Harry avait absolument tenu à y venir et les autres avaient acceptés sans problème.

Là ils venaient de débarquer d'un grand bateau à fond plat et à l'intérieur luxueux qu'ils avaient loué et à bord duquel ils remontaient le Nil.

Ils se trouvaient dans un tout petit village silencieux où ne vivait plus que quelques personnes âgées et qui semblait presque hors du temps, pourtant grâce à des palmiers qui poussaient à profusion il formait un ravissant petit oasis de verdure perdu au milieu d'un océan de sable, il se trouvait non loin de la très ancienne cité d'Hermopolis d'où le dieu Thôt était originaire et dans ce village un temple tout aussi ancien lui était dédié, c'était son sanctuaire.

L'endroit était pratiquement ignoré de tous, comme il n'y avait rien de particulier à y voir il était sans grand intérêt pour les touristes qui n'y venaient pas, ils se trouvaient donc seuls sur le site.

-

Harry détourna son regard des trois autres et entra dans la seule salle qui était le centre du temple.

La pièce était dans la demi pénombre et avec l'épaisseur des murs il y régnait une fraîcheur agréable comparée à la chaleur torride de l'extérieur.

Avec plaisir il y pénétra lentement et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la grande statue qui se trouvait au centre et qui était éclairée grâce à une ouverture dans le plafond, juste au-dessus d'elle.

Elle faisait environ trois mètres de haut, sculptée dans un seul bloc de pierre elle représentait un homme, ou plutôt le corps d'un homme vêtu d'un simple pagne, avec une tête d'ibis surmontée d'un croissant de lune.

« Thôt ! murmura Harry qui s'avança et s'arrêta devant elle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici, mais il avait eut la nette sensation qu'il devait le faire, Dumbledore avait dit que c'était lui qu'il devait remercier et progrssivement cette idée s'était imposée à lui, devenant de plus en plus forte.

Il le fixa longuement puis il joignit les mains, comme pour prier, et s'inclina devant lui avec respect.

« Merci ! souffla t-il……je vous doit tellement que je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci de m'avoir jugé digne d'une seconde chance.

« Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix étonnée de Draco qui venait vers lui le fit se redresser.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda le blond en s'arrêtant près de lui et en détaillant la statue.

« Le dieu Thôt ! expliqua le brun……protecteur des scribes qui est lui-même celui des dieux, il est aussi le seigneur du temps et contrôle la magie et les magiciens.

« Dis donc t'es bien renseigné ! s'exclama Draco amusé.

« Je me suis documenté c'est tout ! fit Harry qui regarda la statue et murmura……c'est un très grand dieu.

Le blond le fixa un instant, intrigué par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, puis il se plaça face à la statue et fit exactement comme lui, il joignit les mains et s'inclina avec respect.

En se redressant il croisa le regard surprit du brun et lui sourit avec malice.

« Ce dieu semble important pour toi, alors il l'est pour moi.

« Il m'a ramené à toi mon amour alors je le vénère ! pensa Harry qui lui rendit son sourire et l'enlaça pour un long baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco,étroitement blottit contre lui, posa la tête au creux de son cou et le brun lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tout en fixant le dieu de pierre au regard vide, il était un peu déçu de ne pas ressentir de présence divine.

Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

A peine venait-il de penser cela qu'une étrange sensation l'envahie, Draco sembla devenir très léger sur son épaule et la pièce parue se dissoudre, comme si elle fondait.

« Draco? L'appela t-il doucement la bouche contre son oreille.

_«Il ne t'entend pas!_

Harry eut un sursaut et regarda autour de lui, mais la salle, qui avait reprise un aspect normal était vide.

Il cru avoir été juste victime d'un coup de fatigue ou d'une illusion d'optique et s'apprêtait à secouer doucement le blond quand de nouveau la voix s'éleva?

« _Il n'est pas là, il est dans un autre espace-temps, il est là sans y être vraiment._

Harry sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser et une haleine glaciale qu'il reconnut l'entoura tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur Draco pour le protéger, bien qu'il n'en eut pas besoin.

« Thôt! Chuchota t-il avec angoisse.

« _Le vieux magicien qui a fait appel à moi a fait une petite erreur Harry..................étonnant d'ailleurs sa puissance, quelques rares personnes au cours des siècles ont eut mon livre entre les mains mais aucun n'avait encore réussit à me rappeler......mais maintenant c'est toi qui as une dette._

La voix avait une résonnance lugubre dans la pièce et le brun ne pu réprimer le tremblement qui le saisit tandis qu'une pensée lui venait 'Ce dieu n'est pas généreux'......non en effet, il en avait la preuve.

« _Ce dieu n'est pas généreux? _Répondit la voix comme en écho....._je crois pourtant l'avoir été, sa vie à lui ne vaut-elle pas un petit sacrifice?_

Et Harry baissa la tête, la posant avec amour contre celle de Draco.

« Si! Chuchota t-il......mais ne lui faîtes rien s'il vous plait.

Oui se dit-il Dumbledore avait fait une erreur, pas volontaire, il avait pensé l'aider au mieux et le brun lui en était reconnaissant, plus que ça même, il avait pu retrouver son amour et pour ça il avait été prêt à tout, il l'aurait fait même si il avait su qu'il devrait le payer un jour.

_«Pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal?_ _Répondit la voix_._...tu l'as sauvé par tes propres mérites, je te fais cadeau de sa vie tu en es digne._

« Merci! Souffla Harry qui se sentit mieux en sachant que Draco ne risquait rien, le reste il l'acceptait d'avance.

Parce qu'il pensait comprendre l'erreur de Dumbledore, due à un manque de traduction, la règle absolue n'était pas que le silence, non, quand on y réfléchissait bien c'était même trop facile, la règle absolue était que quelque soit l'issue de l'invocation il y avait un prix à payer, et que lui seul pourrait rembourser.

« _En quelque sorte, oui, tu peux voir les choses ainsi si tu veux! _Confirma Thôt d'un ton plutôt amusé qu'Harry ne perçut pas.

« Donnez-moi un peu de temps s'il vous plait! Gémit-il en plongeant le nez dans les doux cheveux blonds au parfum si envoûtant....juste un peu de temps et après je ferais ce que vous voudrez.

_«Le temps j'en suis le maître et te l'accorde......dans un an, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je reviendrais!_

« C'est si court! Murmura Harry sans retenir ses larmes et en serrant fort le corps de Draco.

Thôt sembla trouver cela encore plus amusant car il y eut comme un éclat de rire qui s'éloigna et le silence revint.

Puis le blond émergea en relevant la tête et en lui souriant, comme si rien ne c'était passé, ce qui était bien le cas pour lui.

« Je t'aime tu sais! Lui sussura t-il.....si on rejoignait les autres?

Puis subitement il prit conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Harry et fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

« Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour?

Le brun riva son regard au sien et lui sourit tendrement à travers ses larmes.

« Je suis juste heureux mon ange, je t'aime tellement!

-

Main dans la main ils sortirent du temple, dans un soleil éclatant, et rejoignirent Ron et Blaise dans la cour.

Harry resta silencieux tandis qu'ils remontaient sur le bateau, et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la rive il murmura dans un souffle:

« A dans un an!

Puis il s'appuya contre Draco qui se trouvait derrière lui et ferma les yeux en se reposant contre lui.

Un an de bonheur, un an à l'aimer, un an dont il allait faire de chaque jour un émerveillement sans cesse renouvellé.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il y aurait une fin proche il ne gâcherait aucun moment.

Il se retourna dans les bras du blond et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois, avec cette intensité qu'on ne peut ressentir que dans ces moments-là.

Oui il allait faire de leur vie si courte une oasis de bonheur........il allait se délecter de chaque seconde, aimer chaque mot, chaque geste, l'aimer à la folie, le respirer, le goûter jusqu'à plus soif....toute une vie en un an............un an d'éternité!

Il était prêt à payer le prix pour ça!

-

Pourtant, alors que le village disparaissait à l'horizon, la voix résonna une dernière fois dans sa tête, un peu lointaine, mais là encore Thôt semblait amusé et même moqueur.

_« Le vieux magicien pense que tu t'emballes toujours trop vite......il a bien raison......à quel moment t-ai-je demandé de donner ta vie?_

« Mais alors quoi? S'étonna Harry dans sa tête, brusquement un peu plus rassuré.

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse, Thôt n'était plus là.

Le brun se retourna dans les bras de Draco et se serra amoureusement contre lui, il verrait bien assez tôt, pour le moment il préférait ne plus penser qu'à son amour.

_-_

**FIN.**

**Voilà je pense que je vous devais de la finir puisque je l'avais arrêtée brusquement (avec des raisons personnelle que je ne peux vous expliquer)**

**Mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

**Bisous à vous toutes!**

**Mamba.**


End file.
